The Game
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: Takes place after epi 5 'The Reckoning' Damon and Elena are feeling something for each other-even Stefan can see that and for once Elena is tired of running. With Stefan lost to her, Elena is forced to face her feelings for Damon in the most bizarre way.
1. Chapter 1

**The Game**

A fic by: Jenna

Rating: M for smut and bad language.

Disclaimer: I own none of TVD characters. I wish I owned Damon, but alas…I do not. I do like to take him out—play with him and then put him away happy though. :) :)

**Part 1**

**Salvatore Boarding House:**

Damon stepped into the entry way of the boarding house just in time to hear Stefan threaten Elena. For all of a heartbeat, he was sure he'd misunderstood because no way-no how could his brooding, self flagellating little bro honestly be telling Elena 'if she tried to leave Mystic Falls, he'd hunt her down, drain her, gut her and then cut her into tiny pieces!'

"Not even Damon could put you back together again, Elena. So I suggest you stay put until Klaus sends for you," he all but purred in a voice that instantly reminded Damon that they weren't dealing with the Stefan that was on a 'Thumper-diet' anymore. Klaus had put a 'whammy' on little bro and Stefan was once again in full 'Ripper' mode. He'd sent Elena home last night after Stefan had let them know he planned on sticking around.

_God dammit!_ Damon thought. _What the hell is she doing back here? _The last thing he needed was for Elena to end up as another name on Stefan's 'wall of shame'!

Damon blurred into the house and across the parlor before neither Elena nor Stefan knew he was there. He pulled Stefan away from her and shoved him back. Elena was pressed up against the wall so tight; it was as if she were trying to melt into it. She was pale, chest heaving and obviously shaken up, but it was the look of absolute horror on her face that Damon couldn't forgive. Stefan had just scared the shit out of her and Damon was more than pissed off. He was livid—enraged and just about ready to kill! He snarled at Stefan and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You son of a bitch!" he growled and sent the younger Salvatore flying across the room. Stefan crashed into the wall, but was back on his feet in an instant, (huge daily doses of human blood really helps with the recuperative powers) his eyes darkening to a gruesome red as his fangs extended.

Damon was on him again in an instant (he'd been eating his 'Wheaties' too) and he grabbed Stefan by the neck, pinning him against the wall. "If I ever hear you threaten her like that again, I'm going to forget you're my brother. Are we clear?" he snapped, giving Stefan a little shake for good measure.

Stefan chuckled darkly. One heavy brow quirked and he shook his head as if saddened. "Still trying to be the hero, huh?"

For just a second, Damon loosened his grip. It was so damned creepy to hear Stefan talk like that; it kind of freaked him out. Stefan was supposed to be the good one. For nearly a century, he had been the good brother, but seeing Stef like this was like some twisted sense of déjà-vu, reliving the time right after they'd turned. Stefan had been out of fucking control and it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize it was as bad now as it was then—maybe worse.

The younger sibling took advantage of his brother's momentary lack of concentration and shoved Damon off him. "Give it up—you're the anti-hero in this drama. Haven't you got that yet?" Stefan leaned in, giving Damon a smirk that was eerily reminiscent of his own. "You're pathetic," Stefan sneered, his words cutting deep, like a knife in Damon's gut. "No one loves you. Not Katherine. Not Elena. Hell, even our own father loved me more than you." He smiled cruelly and twisted the blade. "You'll never be the first choice so why do you keep trying so-damned-hard?"

Damon wanted to give a sarcastic, flippant reply, he really did, but couldn't because Stefan's words echoed his own thoughts—making his worst fear a reality by bringing it into the open and saying it out loud. Damon's jaw clenched and he slammed Stefan back against the wall again. "It doesn't matter," the eldest Salvatore growled, planting a hand on his brother's chest and holding him still. "I'll still protect her." He let Stefan go and took a step back, keeping himself between Elena and Stefan, "even if that means protecting her from you."

Elena was still pressed against the wall, her hand over her mouth, stifling her sobs as her worst nightmare unfolded before her very eyes. Seeing Stefan like this was worse than any nightmare though. He was acting far worse than Damon ever had—even on a bad night! And while hearing him say such heartless, ugly words made her sick, it was Damon's response that struck a chord within her and finally snapped her out of her terrified stupor.

"Stop it!" she shouted.

Damon spun around and stared at her, wide eyed. "Elena, you've got to be kidding me! He was threatening to—"

"No. Not you, Damon. I didn't mean you," she said, giving him an apologetic glance that told him without words how much she appreciated him coming to her rescue—yet again. "I meant you," she almost growled to Stefan, her voice lowering to that husky octave she got when she was protecting someone she loved.

It was a voice Damon recognized, but it wasn't one he'd ever had her use _for_ him and certainly not one he'd ever seen her use _against_ Stefan! He watched her defend him, rounding on his baby-bro like a lioness.

"I know you've been compelled to 'flip-the-switch' but how can you sit there and say those things to him?" Elena stalked across the room until she was right in front of Stefan. She poked him in the chest. "Don't you dare sit there and tell him what I feel for him! You have no idea what I feel anymore!"

Damon blinked several times, as if not believing what he was seeing, but when she told Stefan that she did indeed 'love' him, his jaw literally dropped and for once; Damon Salvatore was stunned absolutely speechless!

Stefan, on the other hand wasn't. He gave a soft, malicious little laugh. "So…you really _are_ Katherine's doppelganger," he said ruthlessly. His eyes went to Damon and then back to Elena before giving them both a smile that was so dead, so cold, it was beyond creepy. It was downright scary. "Hmm, even down to loving both of us, huh?" Stefan crossed his arms across his chest and leveled his dead green eyes on Elena. "Have you fucked him yet?"

Stefan asked that so casually, both Elena and Damon gaped at him. It was as if he was asking what the temperature was!

Elena paled considerably, cringing at the Katherine comparison. "I—How can you ask me that?" she breathed.

Stefan shrugged. "How can I not? According to Kat—Damon was the best 'fuck' she'd ever had and since she's over five hundred years old—that says a lot." He turned to Damon and before Damon could even process that statement, he smirked again. "But that was all you_ ever_ were—a great fuck! She loved me."

Again—Damon's normally quick wit deserted him. This was a Stefan he was unprepared for. This brutal kind of twisted honesty was usually his thing and it took him less than a nanosecond to realize he didn't like being on the receiving end of it.

Stefan turned back to Elena. "So…have you taken my brother's cock out for a test drive yet?" he asked with a kind of detached curiosity that had both Damon and Elena staring at him with open mouthed shock. "Or are you just saying you love him because you feel sorry for him?"

Elena flushed bright red at Stefan's crude words and Damon had heard enough. Thankfully at that moment his tongue finally decided to re-join the dysfunctional little party. "Stefan, shut the fuck up!" he snarled. Lame as far as comebacks, yes, but at that point, Damon simply wanted Stefan to shut-his-fucking-mouth! Damon decided to try the 'Ambassador of Goodwill' approach. "Look, I think Elena's heard all she needs to about our sordid little past with the _Queen of all Bitches,"_ he said softly. "How about we leave it in the past where it belongs?"

"Really?" Stefan retorted, raising a dubious brow, "because it seems to me that she's following in Katherine's footsteps. So maybe she needs to hear more—maybe she should hear everything."

Damon's jaw tightened. "Leave it alone, Stefan."

"No," Stefan went on, warming to the topic. "Come on, Elena; tell me…do you want to ride _me_ while _Damon_ fucks you in the ass or vice versa?" His playful wink belied the cruelty stamped across his face. "Katherine usually preferred _me_ in the back door, but then again…" He shrugged. "Damon is a little bigger. Not that it mattered in the long run, right brother?" he said to Damon, snickering. "She still preferred me over you."

Elena couldn't quite stifle her gasp and her tear filled eyes flew to Damon's face as if seeking conformation. Damon looked away, refusing to meet her eyes and Elena knew it was true. She made a face. Ugh! They'd shared more than Katherine's love apparently. They'd literally *shared* Katherine—simultaneously. She didn't dwell too long on the *ick* factor in that revelation, there would be time for that later, but what did strike her hardest was how disgustingly blasé Stefan appeared when saying those vile words. It was like he was made of stone and everything that she'd cared for and loved about him was just gone. She'd known this would happen—had literally _seen_ it happen, yet she still was so stunned at this side of him that she honestly couldn't have been more shocked had he sprouted horns and professed to be the devil himself at this point!

Stefan laughed outright at Elena's expression. "Oh come on, Elena, surely you suspected me and Damon had been with her at the same time? She was a vampire—we were young, testosterone filled guys…" Stefan's eyes never left Elena's face as he said, "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. I saw the way you were looking at my brother last night. If I hadn't come in…" He left the sentence hanging there like a large elephant in the room.

Damon growled, not at all willing to get into _this_ conversation right now. "Quit being a dick!" he gritted out; teeth clenched tight. "You've proved your point. Gotten your pound of flesh and all that. Give it a rest already."

Stefan shrugged, ignoring Elena's pained expression. "Whatever. I'm just saying…"

Stefan's callousness chilled him. Damon was used to shutting off his emotions. Hell, he'd flipped the switch so often in the last hundred years, he could almost do it by rote, but this—_this_ was different. Stefan wasn't just shutting off his emotions. It was almost as he simply didn't have them anymore. It was in that instant that Damon actually got scared; scared that he'd truly lost his brother because this creature standing before him bore no resemblance to Stefan in any way, shape or form. Not even in his worst days had Damon ever seen Stefan this…indifferent and once again, Damon wondered '_what the fuck had Klaus done to him?'_

"I thought you'd be happy, bro. I know you love her. I'm giving you my blessing."

"She's not a present you can re-gift and hand off," Damon bit out, torn between hope that maybe Stefan was seeing something he hadn't and anger at Stefan for talking about Elena as if she was an old shirt he was tired of.

It was simply too much. Elena was sick and tired of being a victim and a spectator in the drama her life had become. Damon was right. Stefan was gone and right now she didn't really care. He was an ass!

"She's right here," Elena snapped, "and now she's leaving so you can stop!" Elena glanced to Damon and her eyes softened. "Can you take me home? Caroline dropped me off here earlier and I don't have my car."

Damon nodded, ignoring Stefan's amused expression as he brushed past him.

Stefan made an *unh-unh* sound and blurred past them to block the door. "Nope. Sorry, but Elena stays here."

"Why?" Damon asked, pausing, keys in hand.

"Because Klaus wants her to."

"Wrong answer, little brother," Damon shot back and proceeded to head for the door with Elena in tow.

Stefan slammed the door shut when Damon opened it. He blocked their exit with his body. "I said. She. Stays. Here."

It was pretty obvious Stefan was itching for a fight and Damon was all too happy to give it to him.

"No, she doesn't," the older sibling said softly. "She's going home. Now, get out of my way or I'll move you, Stefan."

Stefan was up in Damon's face in a heartbeat and rushed him backwards, slamming his back against the wall. "I'm not hunting down Bambi anymore, Damon. If this gets physical...you may lose," he said quietly.

Damon scoffed and gripped his brother's wrists, forcing him to let go of his John Vervatos Tee-shirt. "And so may you and then where would you be? Beaten up with your Master all pissed off. Is that what you want?" he quipped, forcing Stefan back a step or two.

Stefan paused, but he didn't give up. "Either she stays here or I follow her home. Take your pick."

Elena glanced from one brother to another. Her heart lodged in her throat as Damon's jaw clenched so tightly, a muscle ticked in his cheek. She could almost see his muscles flex in anticipation for a fight. She may be utterly disgusted with Stefan right now, but she didn't want him hurt-or worse and the thought of Stefan actually getting the better of Damon did things to her stomach that she simply couldn't (or wouldn't) put a name to, so she stepped forward to head off the confrontation she could see brewing.

"I'll stay," she said, putting a hand on Damon's arm to stop him from going after Stefan and forcibly removing him from their path.

Damon rounded on her. "Are you insane? You can't stay here with Jack 'The Ripper-Vamp'!"

"Damon..." she began, but Stefan cut her off.

"But if she's here then you can protect her, right brother?"

Again Damon's jaw went hard as he debated the pros and cons of sending Elena home where Stefan could walk right into her house and do God knows what, or keeping her here in the boarding house where he could at least keep an eye on her. It was a no brainer. "Fine," he growled, coming to his decision, "but you stay the hell away from her."

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Stefan asked, far too cheerful for Damon's piece of mind.

"Damon, I can handle this," Elena said.

"Yeah, Damon, she can handle this," his 'suddenly-psycho' brother parroted, still sporting that disturbingly happy smirk.

Damon scowled at them both, but remained silent. This was getting ridiculously bizarre and too 'Jerry Springer' for his taste and he couldn't help but think that letting Stefan walk around free as a bird was a very bad idea. And since when did_ he_ become the voice of reason? Again—too bizarre!

Elena squared her shoulders and faced the man she loved (used to love?). "Stefan, I'll stay here, but that doesn't mean I want to go round and round with you and listen to all the ways you've abandoned your humanity or how you and Damon shared Katherine." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Right now you obviously don't care what I think about you, so I don't really care to hear what you think. Just leave me alone."

"But Elena, I thought you weren't giving up on me?" he retorted.

"I'm not. I'm just…" Her eyes met Damon's and she knew he'd protect her—violently if necessary. "Look, I'll stay, okay? But only if you agree to stay away from me."

"Again…" Stefan replied, without a hint of remorse or guilt. "Where'd the fun be in that?" He leaned down into Elena's face. "I know…how about we play a game?"

Damon did _not_ like the sound of that and finally spoke up. "How about we don't."

Stefan slung an arm around Damon's shoulder. "Oh, come on, bro," he said, cajoling. Damon simply rolled his eyes and shrugged Stefan off. Stefan snorted. "Jeez, you were so much more fun before you fell in love with my girlfriend…" He made an *oops* sound and the laughter that followed was devoid of all warmth or humor. It was cutting—meant to hurt. "Or I guess I should say *ex* girlfriend, now, shouldn't I?"

Elena had had enough. She wasn't going to give this new Stefan the satisfaction of seeing her squirm and run away. He was being worse of a dick than Damon had ever dreamed of being and she used to stand up to him all the time. Elena wasn't a coward and it was time to make a stand.

"What kind of game?" she asked, warily. Really sitting around a table playing anything with Stefan was the very last thing she wanted to do, but it was better than having him and Damon go at it all night.

As if sensing she would do anything to avoid him and Damon fighting, Stefan chuckled darkly. "Nothing too bad, Elena. Don't look so worried," he said reaching out to tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Elena flinched away. "Don't."

Damon gave a small growl. "Tell her about this damned game you're proposing or let's take this outside because if you touch her again...I will put something wooden and pointy in your chest, brother."

Stefan stared into Elena's eyes for a long moment, but when she simply stared abck, unflinching, he shrugged. "It's a drinking game. Kind of like Truth or Dare, only without the whole 'Junior-High-making out in a closet for ten minutes' kind of aspect."

Damon gave her a look that clearly said, 'You've got to be kidding me-no way in hell should we do this', but Elena ignored it. She was taking back the reigns of her life and while Damon might not like it, he'd stand beside her. Of that she had no doubts. She nodded. Let him ask his questions. Let him play his game. Maybe if they got him drunk-they could vervain his ass and lock him up! She didn't have any other options anymore. Elena was tired of running away from what he'd become. She glanced to Damon, begging him with her eyes to let her go with this. He gave her a small, imperceptible nod.

"Okay, we'll play," she said, trying to decide how to let Damon know about her plan _'without' _letting Stefan know. "But first we have to set some ground rules…" she said, a determined tilt to her stubborn chin.

"Now there's the spirit," Stefan said. He motioned for Elena to precede him into the parlor and with a small, furtive glance at Damon; she did.

Elena had that look on her face that Damon recognized well. She was up to something and determined to see it through. He sighed. He'd get it from her, but he wasn't really looking forward to this little 'game' of his brothers'. Too many things could go wrong here. Stefan was a loose cannon right now and Damon hated going into any situation without knowing the odds. but he wasn't about to leave Elena down here, alone, with only his brother as company. With another sigh, he followed after them, despite his gut feeling that this wasn't going to end well...

***Okay guys...so here's my first foray back into DElena territory in a while. I know this chappie had no smut (and you all know how I *love* my smut) but I can promise you lots of DElena goodness in this fic. Now if you'd be so kind to click that little blue button and tell the Musie Beast what you think-she'll be very happy. :) :)**

**Reviews are like comfort food people... :) :)**

**Jenna**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Game **

**A fic by: Jenna**

**I do not own TVD characters. I just like to play with them from time to time.**

**Thank you for all the reviews this fic is getting. It feeds the musie. Look at how fast this one came out, eh? ;)**

**Oh, I'm so glad you all seem to be on board with 'evil-Stefan' too. Funny, but I can actually tolerate him like this—even if he is rude and crude. :)**

**Hugs, **

**Jen**

_**Okay, on with the show. Starts up just where we left off:**_

**Part 2**

Elena stood awkwardly beside the long leather couch, stifling the knot that was building in her stomach as Stefan sauntered across the room to peruse Damon's impressive booze collection.

Damon gave her a look and leaned down so that his lips were right next to her ear. "I know you're up to something," he whispered, too quietly for Stefan to hear.

She nodded and leaned up to whisper back. "I have my vervain dart in my pocket. If we get him drunk enough—"

"Unh-uh-uh," Stefan sing songed from across the room. "No telling secrets."

Elena and Damon immediately broke apart, but Damon had gotten the message loud and clear. He gave her a small nod, letting her know that he was on board for her plan.

Stefan grabbed several bottles of Damon's finest bourbon and scotch and set them on the coffee table. He took hold of one of the wing-backed chairs and carried it over so that it sat opposite the couch. "C'mon, have a seat," he said to her and Damon, waving at the couch before taking his own seat.

She couldn't help but realize the irony of the seating selections. She and Damon were on one side and Stefan was on the other. How apropos. Life really was funny sometimes.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and sat down, looking for all the world like he'd rather be anywhere but here at this moment.

Elena sighed. She'd agreed to this ridiculous game for a reason. It was a chance to get Stefan back to himself and she wasn't backing out now. She sat down next to Damon, but carefully kept a bit of distance between them. Lately, (especially after being around him so much) it was getting harder and harder to deny she was attracted to the elder Salvatore brother. She tried to ignore the way her breath hitched when he touched her or the way her heart raced when he gave her that lazy half smile of his. She'd done her best to keep it low key, but obviously she'd failed if even Stefan could even see it. Elena didn't care to add fuel to Stefan's fire. The way he was now, he'd only use it against her…_but _then again, she was pretty sure that's what this whole 'Truth or Dare' idea was about anyhow. Stefan seemed to want her to admit it out loud. Why he would want to do that—she hadn't a clue, but as Stefan poured them each a full glass of amber liquid, she was sure she'd find out soon enough.

"Okay, so here's how this works…" Stefan was saying as he put the stopper back in the bottle and set it back on the table.

Damon snorted. "I think we all know how to play Truth or Dare, brother," he said with a roll of his magnificent blue eyes, "even if some of us have had better things to do with our time. We get the gist of the game, so let's skip the how to play part and go right to the ground rules for this little game of yours hmm?"

Stefan shrugged. "The rules are—there are no rules, _brother_."

The last was said in such a way that it reminded Damon of when he'd first come to Mystic Falls and how he'd felt about Stefan then. Stefan wanted blood. His blood and maybe even Elena's too. Getting Stef drunk and locking him up was a decent idea and he was pretty damned sure he could drink his brother under the table, but still…Damon's stomach tightened with dread at all the ways this stupid little game could go wrong. Too much truth and a few very daring dares could get them all in a wreck that there was no getting out of. He sighed. No. This was too risky. They'd have to find a better plan because he didn't want any part of this.

"You know what? This is stupid," Damon announced, and started to get up off the couch, "No rules—then no way. I'm out of here."

Elena grabbed his forearm, stopping him. "Damon…" she entreated. They had a deal. A plan and she wanted his help with it.

He sat back down, but turned to Elena, his brows lowered in concern. "Elena, you're not listening here. He said no rules. What if he dares me to go get some random coed and bring her back here to kill her? Am I just supposed to go along with that?"

Elena gasped and it was obvious she'd never thought of that, but when Damon glanced at Stefan, the devious twinkle in those heartless green eyes told the elder sibling that Stefan had not only thought of it, but had maybe even planned on trying to run that past him to boot. Damon shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. _Him_ thinking along those lines wasn't a shocker—he'd lived most of his hundred and fifty years thriving in his vampiric lifestyle, but Stefan—Stefan had spent most his days wallowing in guilt. Seeing him like this was still, by far, the creepiest thing Damon had seen in a long, long time.

Elena must have realized it was something Stefan might say too because she immediately crossed her arms over her chest and that chin of hers went up a few notches. Damon almost smiled.

"I'm with Damon. No rules, then no game."

Stefan shrugged and gave a long sigh. "_Now_ who's being the 'Buzz-Kill-Bob'?"

"You know, Stef," Damon quipped, "If you're going to do evil right, at least come up with your own lines."

"You're right," Stefan said in that new chilling way of his and before Damon realized what he was about he was across the table and had Elena in his grasp. "How's this for getting new lines? You leave and this little blood bag here gets her throat ripped out." His grin was sadisticly cold. "How's that for creative, brother?" He wrapped one arm around her middle, trapping her arms to her sides and yanked her head to the side with his other hand. It was hard enough that Elena let out a small cry and Damon was off the couch and in his face in seconds, but he didn't dare attack his brother while Stefan still had such a tight hold on Elena.

"Let her go…now!" Damon snarled, low and dangerously.

Stefan's eyes darkened and his fangs descended. "Make me," he taunted.

Damon clenched his fists. Impotent rage filled him at being in such a disadvantageous situation.

"Fine, Stefan," Elena choked out, trying to get her hand to her jeans pocket and her syringe of vervain, but Stefan's arm tightened around her waist and she wheezed in pain. "We'll play. Just stop."

The younger Salvatore gave a toothy grin. "Of course you will. Damon's so damned pussy whipped by you, he wouldn't dare take a risk of you getting hurt."

Damon ignored that insult. He was far too scared for Elena right then to worry about his brother's asshole remark.

Stefan leaned down so that his fangs brushed the side of her neck. Elena flinched. "You know…I'm glad I don't love you anymore," he whispered into her ear cruelly. "I've never felt freer in my life. No guilt. No remorse. Just fun." He raised his eyes to Damon and smirked. "Klaus never said I couldn't have a taste." His eyes closed and he lowered his head, causing Elena to cringe and snap her eyes shut as if in preparation for the pain to come.

Thinking quickly, Damon tried to diffuse what was quickly becoming a life or death situation. "Stefan!" he snapped, getting his brother's attention again, "you know once you have a taste, you can't stop and I'm pretty sure your Master doesn't want you draining his doppelganger."

Elena realized the out Damon had given her and ran with it. "He's right. Klaus doesn't want me dead, remember?"

"Who said I was going to kill you," Stefan retorted. His fangs still dangerously close to her tender throat.

Elena quelled the terror racing through her. Stefan's earlier attack was still fresh in her mind so it was difficult to do, but she managed to stay calm. She didn't try and reason with him-tell him he could fight this. It had become painfully obvious that he couldn't, so she simply told him what he wanted to hear. "Stefan, I said we'll play, so there's no need for this."

He chuckled, raising his head to stare at Damon. "You too?"

Damon nodded, but remained silent. Truthfully, his throat felt as tight as a nun's knickers at that point and he was so fucking scared Stefan was going to tear into Elena that if he opened his mouth at all he was afraid the only thing that would come out would be something that would only make the situation worse!

Stefan gave a small nod. "And what are the rules?" he asked.

Elena sagged in his arms. "No rules…" she whispered, her terrified brown eyes locked with Damon's blue ones. "But..." she added, still scared, but refusing to just roll over and give in totally. "No daring Damon to kill anyone."

Damon's jaw tightened again and he almosrt wanted to wring her neck himself at that moment. Didn't she realize he'd agree to kill a whole dorm of coeds at this point? He'd agree to just about anything right now without breaking a sweat if it meant getting Elena out of this situation.

"I swear that sounds like a rule to me," Stefan replied, still gripping Elena's hair in his hand. He tilted her head back even farther, exposing the long, graceful lines of her neck. "I thought I said no-rules."

Damon was never so scared for her or proud of her when she shot back, "That's the deal. Take it or leave it!"

Stefan pondered her demand for a moment, the seconds dragged by and both Elena and Damon seemed frozen in time as they waited to hear his answer. Damon tensed, poised to strike if Stefan gave the wrong one or even hinted at actually biting.

Finally he heaved a sigh. "Fine, no killing," he said, shoving Elena away so roughly, she tripped and would have fallen had Damon not reached out and grabbed hold of her to steady her. "You two really are no fun anymore."

Once Elena was safely out of the line of fire, Damon surged forward and tackled Stefan to the ground. His hand wrapped around his brother's throat. "One more rule, brother…" he growled his own eyes turning dark red with rage. "Put your hands or teeth anywhere near her like that again and I will end you. I promise you."

Stefan laughed, giggled actually and the sound was as bizarre as his cold and creepy voice. "I wasn't really going to kill her, Damon. I told you, I'm here to make sure she stays alive."

"Yeah, aren't you a good little baby-sitter for your Master? Remind me to give him a progress report the next time I see him," Damon sneered, staring down into his brother's smirking face for a second longer before loosening his hold. A part of him wanted to grab a table leg and just end this here and now, but Stefan was his brother and he was under compulsion. It wasn't really his fault, plus Elena still loved the fucking little prick too and Damon knew he could never do anything to hurt her like that. He sighed and let Stefan up. As Damon watched his brother swagger back to his seat, he couldn't help but think that this damned plan had better work because 'evil Stefan' was a dick and he seriously wasn't sure if he could take one more day of living with him!

Damon checked on Elena, giving her neck a once over before following her back to the table where Stefan was waiting, that same smirk curling his lips. Damon took a deep, calming breath—this was going to be a long night.

"So," Stefan said as soon as they'd resumed their seats. "We agree that there's no rules—except for the no killing thing," he added, before Elena or Damon could interject, "but other than that…anything goes. Right?"

Again, Damon felt his belly clench with dread. Just what the hell was Stefan up to here? Elena agreed and reluctantly Damon did too.

Stefan smiled, obviously pleased with himself. "Okay, how about I start things off." He didn't wait for an answer as his eyes went back and forth for a second between Damon and Elena, pondering which one he wanted to ask first.

It took everything Damon had to not fidget and let on to his brother how uncomfortable he was with this whole situation.

Stefan seemed to sense it anyhow because his dark, malicious eyes landed on him and stayed. "Damon, truth or dare?" he all but purred.

_Fuck._

He might feel like a tweeny-bopper sitting here playing fucking 'Truth or Dare', but Damon was well aware that this wasn't an 'innocent-have-fun and maybe make out with the girl you've been hungering for' kind of game, either. Stefan had an agenda and he really didn't see a way to find out what it was without playing the stupid game.

_Let's see where dickhead really wants to take this._

He rolled his expressive eyes and gave the only answer he could for the first question. "Dare."

Stefan seemed to be expecting that answer because a wide grin broke out on his face.

Once again, Damon's stomach knotted up. _Shit!_

"Okay, I dare you to bite Elena," his brother said quietly.

You could have heard a pin drop in the room after that.

Damon's eyes darted from Elena's stunned expression to Stefan's calculating one. "No," he said succinctly. It was unacceptable. Elena was still bearing the scar from Stefan's attack on her the other night. No way—no how was he adding his own. "I'll take the drink," Damon said, giving Stefan a superior grin as if to say—aha—I have an out here.

"Sorry, not an option."

Damon scowled. "You said this was a drinking game-hence you don't do the dare…you drink."

Stefan grinned. "It is a drinking game. You drink when you're called upon. Get's ya loaded every time."

Damon shook his head emphatically. "I'm not doing it," he gritted out, picking up his glass and downing the entire portion of good bourbon in one swallow. He slammed the glass back on the table. "There. I paid the forfeit. I'm not taking your dare."

Black, twisting veins appeared under Stefan's eyes and he flashed his fangs at Damon. "You do it or I will." He glanced at Elena. "She looks a little scared at me biting her again, brother. I think she might prefer you…"

Damon glared, wanting nothing more than to shove something wooden and pointy in his brother's chest at this point, but Stefan seemed calm as a cucumber. It was beyond creepy now, it was damned well irritating!

But again, Stefan didn't show the slightest emotion. He simply smiled and waved a hand at Elena, his deep, cold eyes locked on his brother's face. "Which will it be…me or you?" He shrugged as if he didn't care one way or another. "Your choice."

Damon wasn't anyone's puppet and marching to his brother's tune made him cringe, but it was Elena and he would do just about anything for her. He loved her. Everyone and their brother knew it, including Stefan. His brother had lost his humanity, not his memory and by threatening her—Stefan pretty much _owned_ him, plain and simple. But that didn't mean he had to be nice about it. He leaned across the table and stared Stefan straight in the eyes as he growled, "Bite her again and I'll stake you before you're even out of your seat." His threat wasn't light one. Damon was deadly serious. He'd told Elena once he would always choose her and he'd meant it.

Elena put her hand on his knee and his head swiveled in her direction. "It's okay, Damon. I trust you."

To say he was stunned was putting it mildly. "What? Are you crazy?" He shook his head, rejecting the very idea. "No! Elena, I'm not feeding on you for my brother's twisted amusement."

"I said it's okay, Damon. I know_ you_ can stop," she said again, her eyes drifting to Stefan briefly before going back to Damon's stupefied face.

Stefan made a *tsking* sound. "Elena, I'm hurt. Are you saying my brother has better control than I do?"

She made a face, clearly disgusted. "Definitely." Her big brown eyes met Damon's distressed blue gaze. "It's okay. We have a deal, remember?" She pushed her hair back, exposing the tantalizing flesh of her throat to him. "I know you'll stop."

Stefan chuckled. "Do it, Damon. You know you want to." He made a *smacking* sound with his lips. "She tastes divine too, by the way."

Damon raged inwardly. He was so fucking torn. On one hand, one of his favorite fantasies was coming to life, but on the other, it was being manipulated by his*now* psychotic brother, who for some unknown reason, seemed to be getting his rocks off with the whole situation! This wasn't just weird anymore. It had moved past 'Jerry Springer' and was heading into 'Jersey Shore' territory and Damon wasn't at all sure he wanted to go for that kind of roller coaster ride!

"Tick-tock, Damon," Stefan cut in. "Are you going to taste the forbidden fruit or do I get to have another go at_ our_ girlfriend," he said, using Damon's own words from a year ago against him.

Damon gave his brother a sharp glare. Fuck it. Stefan wanted to push this—then fine. A slow smirk curved Damon's lips upward. Stefan wasn't the only one who could play this game. He'd given evil a whole new level! If Stefan wanted him to have Elena then he'd damn well give her the ride of her life. At the very least, he'd give her something to compare Stefan's brutality to.

"Oh, I think Elena's had enough of your kind of fun," he replied cheekily. He turned to Elena and his smirk disappeared, replaced with a serious look. "If I do this…it's going to be far different than what you've experienced before." He didn't even bother glancing at Stefan to see his reaction—this was all about Elena now. "I can show you what it can really be like, but I don't want you to…freak out." He hesitated before asking, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Elena's heart skipped a beat and just like that she _was _officially freaked out because now she got it. Her eyes flew to Stefan's face. He was smiling. Elena wanted to vomit. Ugh! Stefan knew Damon wouldn't hurt her. No. What Damon would do was almost worse—he'd make it good for her. Oh God! She swallowed hard. She wanted Stefan back to his old self again, yes, because seriously, this Stefan was a first class jerk, but Elena wasn't stupid either. Once she and Damon crossed this line—things would never be the same between her and Stefan again, no matter how guilty he might feel later. She'd never forgive him for shoving her right into his brother's arms. The same arms she'd been aching for and fighting against for months now. She took a deep breath and for the first time admitted to herself that Stefan (at least *her* Stefan) was lost to her. It only made her more determined to get him back to his old self though. The man she knew wouldn't want to be this—this monster. It made her decision very easy, actually.

Elena took Damon's hand, placed it on the side of her face and then she did the one thing that Damon had only seen in his dreams; she tilted her head to the side and offered him the keys to paradise. "I'm sure," she breathed.

Damon couldn't help his reaction. His eyes darkened as the veins spread down his cheeks and his cock decided _now _was a great time to make itself known in his pants! His fangs elongated and as he inhaled Elena's sweet scent, he purposely did _not_ look anywhere near his brother's face. No way in hell did he want to see that smug bastard's deviant grin at this point! No, right now, he wanted this to be about himself and the girl he'd wanted for so long that he didn't really remember a time when he_ hadn't_ loved Elena.

He ran a hand up her the back of her neck. His fingers danced along her nape for a second, causing shivers to race along her spine and goose-bumps to break out upon every inch of her exposed skin. Elena's breathing hitched and Damon gave a soft purr as he leaned down to brush his face with hers.

"Close your eyes," he breathed against her cheek.

Elena did as he instructed and he settled his mouth over the scars Stefan had left. Damon was determined to give her something good to remember every time she looked at it. He licked at the bite for a moment, setting the stage and making her hyper-sensitive before he actually tasted her. She mewled and scooted closer, her arms going around his waist. Damon bit back his moan before he let his fangs sink in. The first taste of her blood exploded on his taste buds like ambrosia and he did give a low growl then. She was beyond divine—she was nirvana personified! Damon pulled her closer, holding her to his chest as he drank the sweetness that was Elena Gilbert.

There was a tiny prick of pain as his fangs entered her neck—nothing like the agony Stefan had given her and then it was pure ecstasy. Elena moaned deep in the back of her throat and her head tipped back, giving him an 'all-access-pass' as her arms tightened around him, instinctually clinging to him for dear life as his bite made her body dance and sing with pleasure. Her belly clenched and a deep, aching desire to have him inside her in every way hit her like a sledgehammer to the gut. The tiny bit of pain faded fast and very quickly Elena was headed on the fast track to orgasm-ville. Every nerve was alive and she couldn't seem to control the movements of her hips as Damon suckled her very essence from her body. It was so good; she needed to be closer to him.

"Damon…" she sighed as she threw a leg over his thigh and pressed even closer to the forbidden fruit that was one; Damon Salvatore.

When she almost climbed into his lap, Damon lost it. He yanked her upwards, settling her astride his leg and buried his hands in her hair. He'd known it would be like this between them, but to actually have it happening was beyond good. That was far too pale a description. It was fucking magnificent!

The more he drank the better it got and Elena opened her legs wider, straddling his lap and grinded down upon the impressive bulge under the apex of her thighs. This was everything she'd ever imagined it could be and she rubbed herself against him like a cat in heat, desperately seeking the relief she knew she could find with him.

The world around them faded into the background and absolutely _nothing_ existed except the pleasure they were experiencing. Stefan and his cruelty didn't matter. Hell, he didn't even exist at that point and truthfully, both Elena and Damon forgot he was even in the same room with them as they gave in to the temptation of each other for the first time.

Electric sparks of delectable joy buzzed along every nerve ending and she moaned softly, her fingers scraping Damon's scalp as she held him to her neck. Her toes literally curled with it and she was so close to climaxing—just a second more and she'd be flying to the moon and back. The first tingle was assaulting her when the sound of soft applause caused Damon to tear his mouth from her neck. Elena whimpered and tried to drag his mouth back to her throat so he could finish what he'd started until she too heard the clapping coming from across the room where Stefan sat, observing them with an amused expression on his face.

Elena flushed red as an apple and scrambled off Damon's lap like he'd bitten her. The irony that he _had_ bitten her, and yet, that wasn't what had her darting away from him, wasn't lost on her. What had her acting like a thief caught in the act was the fact that she'd lost all control the moment his teeth had sunk into her flesh. It had been amazing. Deliriously glorious! And Elena now fully understood the meaning of addiction. Damon could be addicting—he was far more tempting than a crack hit any day of the week and that scared the shit out of her!

For Damon it was even worse. He was so hard, it hurt and his body thrummed with energy. His chest heaved. He was panting—hard, and it took every inch of his self control to let her go. She was everything he'd dreamed of, but so,_ so_ much better. He wanted to rush her upstairs and fuck her against every surface in his room. He wanted to rub himself all over her, lose himself in her body, making love to her until they both couldn't walk. But he couldn't do any of it. His damned brother was sitting right across from him, a twisted voyeur, getting far too much information from this little dare than Damon had ever meant to give him. Elena's knee brushed his arousal and he bit back his groan, helping her off his lap and back into a safe spot next to him on the couch. He surreptitiously adjusted his jeans, covertly attempting to hide the erection straining the fly of his pants.

"Well, that was…enlightening," Stefan commented, smirking at them both in a knowing way. His eyes drilled into Elena's and he shook his head as if disappointed. "And you say you don't want him." He made a *tsking* sound and wagged a finger her way. "Shame on you, Elena," he chided, "at least Katherine was honest about what she wanted."

Elena swallowed down her embarrassment, but her eyes darted everywhere but at him—or Damon. She couldn't stand it if Damon looked as smug as Stefan did. Her eyes landed on her feet and stayed there. Strangely, she bore no guilt. She was simply mortified she'd given in to temptation with Stefan in the same room. Tongue tied, she tried to think of an excuse, but really…what could she say? Her actions spoke for themselves. She wanted Damon and now everyone (including herself) knew it too. The old saying, the cat was out of the bag came to mind and it was true. The cat was officially out—running wild and feral as a matter of fact, so how the hell did she put the little beast back in? And an even more disturbing question niggled in the back of her mind as she studied the antique Persian rug under her feet, avoiding both Damon and Stefan's gazes. Did she really want to?

**************D&E************D&E**********D&E**********D&E**********D&E***************

****Okay guys, I'm going to end this here because the next part is getting longer than I anticipated. I have to tell you, thank you for the amazing response to the first part of this fic. You all are the best. Yes, I know Stefan is an ass in this, (and kinky too-lol!) but…and a reviewer said it best when she commented on how the show is treating his loss of humanity too lightly. I agree. To me Stefan isn't just 'flipping the switch' anymore. Klaus took that *choice* away. In my world, Stefan has *no* emotions to turn on and off because they're simply gone. Anyhow, I know this was a teaser (yes Carly, I'm practicing patience-lol!) but you all know I simply can't go more than a few chappies without getting Damon nekkid—so the next chappie will be far more nummy! :) **

**Also, a lot of you have asked about The Auction and Fool for Love…I do have some work done on both of those fics, but until I finish them…I won't be posting on them. I had a severe case of writers block after I moved, but hopefully this will help with that. Thank you for all the support for both of them. I will finish them. I promise.**

**Now if you'll click that blue button and feed musie, she'll feed me and we all win. :)**

**Reviews are food for the muse people… :) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Game **

**A fic by: Jen**

**Rating: M bad language, smut, etc...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them—I just like to play with them**.

Thank you guys for the amazing support. Wow, you're really feeding the musie beeyatch! Yeehah! She's so fickle. ;)

I will get some replies out soon, but right now, I'm trying to post-post-post…bear with me. Okay?

Love you all,

Jen

**Part 3**

It was Damon's turn. He turned to Stefan. "Truth or Dare?"

Stefan smirked. "Oh, I'm all for the truth coming out so let's go with that."

Damon gave him his own signature half-smile right back. "Do you know where Klaus is?"

Stefan didn't even blink. "Yeah, of course I do."

Damon sat forward. "Where?"

"That's two questions," Stefan replied, picking up his drink. He downed it in one gulp. "Ahhh, my turn." His eyes settled on Elena and she barely restrained herself from squirming under his gaze. "Truth or dare, Elena?" he asked, drawing out her name like a caress, only now, his voice no longer made butterflies dance in Elena's stomach. Instead it made it knot up and twist uncomfortably.

She was terrified to pick either, but considering the last dare… "Truth," she finally answered.

Stefan chuckled. "Chicken." Elena frowned, but didn't change her answer. Stefan leaned forward, picking up Elena's drink and handing it to her. His fingers deliberately brushed hers when she took the drink and Stefan smirked when she couldn't control her flinch, nearly spilling her drink in her haste to pull her hand away from him. He raised a brow. "Hmm. Interesting."

Elena put her head down, letting her hair hide her face as she realized what had just happened. Stefan's touch had made her cringe—that had never happened before.

Once again, Damon came to her rescue. "Stefan, _we_ may not get any older, but Elena does. Is there a question coming soon, or what?"

Stefan shrugged. "Fine…" He paused, letting her fidget a moment. "How did it feel when Damon bit you?" he asked, smoothly.

Elena's head snapped up, anger and embarrassment warring for dominance on her expressive face. "Why are you doing this, Stefan?"

"Unh-uh." He shook his head, the smirk (that both Elena and Damon were beginning to hate) still curling his lips upward. "Not your turn to ask questions. It's mine and I just asked it. So drink up," he said, motioning to her drink, "and answer the question. How did it feel? Or better yet, how did it make you feel?"

Elena glanced down at the bourbon in her hand. She took a deep breath and shot the drink down. Maybe it would give her the courage to get through this. Damon tensed up beside her and she could feel her cheeks burning, but she knew she had to answer. In for a penny-in for a pound. She'd agreed to this game… "It felt good," she mumbled.

"Huh? Speak up. Did you say it felt good?" Stefan asked, quirking a brow. "Just good? That's it?"

Elena glared at her ex-boyfriend. God, he was being a dick! Fine he wanted the truth. He'd get it! "It felt amazing, Stefan. Is that what you want to hear? It felt like I was flying and I loved it." She couldn't-wouldn't look at Damon, because she could only imagine how he was looking at her right then. Her eyes remained locked on Stefan's smirking face. "Satisfied?" she snapped, studying the man she thought she knew, but maybe didn't.

"I'm thinking that's something I should be asking you?" he replied with a husky laugh.

Damon couldn't quite wipe the look of shock off his face. First at Elena's answer (even though he'd known she'd enjoyed his bite—hell, her arousal had flooded his senses like the finest French perfume) but then at Stefan's reply. It was almost as if Stefan was engineering some kind of encounter between Elena and himself. That thought was so disturbing, that it finally made him close his mouth with a snap and his jaw tightened. Trying to 'hook-up' him and Elena was just…well it was weird and twisted and just…well weird! Damon couldn't even imagine trying to get Elena with another guy. No fucking way! He'd just as soon rip the bastard's heart out than see another man getting her off.

Just what the fuck was Stefan doing? And even more disconcerting, was why?

_D&E_

Elena ignored him and hesitantly shot a discreet glance Damon's way. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she was dying to know how he'd reacted to her confession. A tiny thrill shot through her as she remembered the way his lips felt on her flesh. It had been beyond anything she'd ever imagined and she knew they'd have to have a 'talk' about it, but apparently, not now. Damon was staring at Stefan; his jaw clenched so hard a muscle ticked there. That wasn't promising. Well, they could deal with her spilling her guts later. Right now there were bigger fish to fry. She remembered Damon's earlier question to Stefan. He knew where Klaus was—maybe this game could work in their favor in more ways than one. With that in mind, she turned her gaze back to Stefan. "Truth or Dare?" she asked, hoping her face didn't give away how much she was hoping he'd pick truth again.

If Stefan was surprised at being picked again, he didn't show it. Their seating arraignments weren't an accident, as the game was starting to plainly show. It was Damon and Elena against him. He gave Elena a wink that made her want to hurl. "Dare," he purred.

Elena wanted to stomp her foot in frustration. That _so_ wasn't the answer she'd been hoping for. Her brow furrowed as she tried to come up with a reply. She'd had her question for a 'Truth' answer all ready, but once again, Stefan had pulled the rug out from under her and surprised her.

"Oh come on, Elena," he said, pouring himself another healthy dose of alcohol. "I know you're pretty vanilla, but surely even _your _small mind can come up with something daring for me to do?" He drank the drink down, following his guideline that you drank when called upon.

Elena felt the cut of the remark deep. God! This was far harder than she'd thought it'd be. No wonder Damon had told her to stay away. Seeing Stefan like this was just…ugh! Disgusting! But then Damon grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Ignore my bro, 'Lena. As you can see, he's in full 'dick-mode'." He wagged his brows at her, making her smile despite herself. "Let him have it…he said no rules, remember?"

Elena's smile turned crafty and for the first time that night, Stefan wasn't smirking. "Okay…" Elena paused, thinking of something—anything that would put Stefan in his place. Suddenly a thought came to mind and she smirked. "I dare you to tell us where Klaus is hiding."

Stefan scowled. "That's not a dare. It's a truth."

Elena and Damon shared a conspiratorial look before Elena announced. "Nope, sorry it's a dare. You said no rules. That means the normal rules don't apply. I just dared you to answer my question, so answer it."

Stefan's dark turbulent gaze went back and forth between them before he shrugged. It was obvious he hadn't anticipated this change of events, and he wasn't exactly happy about it, but then he relaxed and that ugly cold mask slipped back over his features and he shrugged. "Fine, but remember you brought the devious to this game," he taunted, before saying, "He's in Savanna."

"Georgia or Illinois?" Damon asked.

"Not your turn. It's mine. You might want to remember that." Stefan narrowed his eyes, but Damon simply raised a brow as if saying 'bring it'. Stefan nodded slightly, acknowledging the challenge. "_And that_, my brother," he teased, "would be another question. So I suggest you save it for later."

Stefan poured them all a new glass of bourbon. "So…" he said, putting the bottle down, "Damon, truth or dare?"

Elena's hands balled into tiny fists in her lap and Damon could almost feel the tension rolling off her in waves. After that last dare he wasn't sure she was ready for another one. It made his answer simple. "Truth," he replied, as nervous as Elena was at this point though because lord knows what kind of question Stefan might ask him.

"When did you first realize you were in love with my girlfriend?"

Both Damon and Elena's eyes snapped to his face. It was asked with such clinical detachment, almost as if he'd just asked, 'when had Damon decided her preferred chocolate ice cream to vanilla?' that both Damon and Elena were yet again taken aback at his utter aloofness. While Damon's love for Elena, wasn't exactly a secret, (hell, Damon might as well be wearing an 'I heart Elena' T-shirt half the time-truth be told) the three of them had never openly discussed it like this. It was beyond outrageous. It was baffling.

Where the hell was Stefan taking all this? Damon wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore.

Elena was staring at him though as if she wanted to hear him say it too.

_Shit! _Like she didn't know! He turned to Elena and clarified it for her. "Founder's day," he answered truthfully. And yes, maybe that night had ended with 'Doppelganger-hi-jinx' thanks to Katherine, yet it was still a special moment for Damon, because it was the first time Elena had fought for him—fought to save him! It had left him flabbergasted and he believed it was then that he'd realized he was in love with her. That was why he'd ended up on her porch in the first place. He'd wanted to tell her in the only way he could what she meant to him.

His eyes bored into Elena's and Stefan faded into the background once again. "You risked everyone to save me," he told her, giving her that small smile that never failed to either annoy her or make her temperature jump twenty degrees! "Even after everything I had done to you…you thought I was worth saving. It floored me," he added softly. "No one has ever made me want to change for them, but you make me want to be a better man, Elena," he said. "I think I fell in love with you then and there."

Elena's eyes were huge and tearing up. Her breathing was ragged. "Damon…" she whispered hoarsely, profoundly affected by his confession.

Damon and Elena moved towards each other, but then Stefan's laughter broke the spell. "And you used to call me a pansy! Jesus-fucking-Christ, bro—you take the fucking cake! You like to play the bad-assed Vamp, but you're really just a needy little boy looking for someone—anyone to love and accept him!" His lip curled and he cackled with malicious glee. "You're nothing but a big marshmallow with fangs looking for love." His face hardened and his voice dripped with cruelty, "Actually, you're pathetic."

Elena gasped at Stefan's cold and hateful speech. She tried to grab Damon's arm and let him know _she_ didn't see him like that, but he was already springing off the couch. He hit Stefan full force and sent Stefan, himself and Stefan's chair flying. They all went to the floor in a snarling swirl of vampire temper.

Loud growls were the only thing heard as Stefan and Damon rolled on the ground, each attempting to get the upper hand. Finally, Damon achieved it. "Take it back!" he demanded, pinning Stefan to the ground.

"Why?" Stefan retorted with a giggle, not even bothering to try and get his brother off him. "It's the truth." He lay under Damon, his green eyes monstrous and unfeeling, despite the smile on his face. "You say you fell in love with Elena when she tried to save you, but look-ee here…she's trying to save me too and I can tell you right now, brother…" he paused and his voice was so devoid of all things human Damon actually felt the cold for the first time and it was chilling. "I'm not worth saving," Stefan finished in a whisper before he suddenly flipped them, so that he was on top. He pinned Damon's arms above his head and lowered his face, until his lips were right by his brother's ear. "You're not like me though. You want love. Want to be accepted. First it was Katherine. Now, Elena." He gave Damon a malevolent little smile as he squeezed his brother's wrists until the bones creaked, threatening to snap. Damon winced, but Stefan's words had him speechless; hitting him right where it hurt the most. "No, you're just a sucker, always falling for the wrong woman—_my_ women!" Stefan added, heartlessly.

Finally, Damon snapped out of his stupor and snarled, tossing his brother off him. Stefan went sailing as the elder Salvatore got to his feet. Enraged, the dark haired vampire kicked the side table next to him, shattering it and sending bits of wood flying before snatching up a piece of a broken leg and leaping for his brother again. Elena screamed, but Damon was almost beyond caring at this point. His brother had crossed a line. He'd spoken Damon's worst fears and made them a joke! He had to pay for that—and he would!

Damon landed on him, again pinning Stefan to the ground by leveling his elbow and forearm into Stefan's throat, choking him while he shoved the splintered piece of wood into Stefan's stomach, gutting him. Stefan gasped, eyes bulging. Damon had purposely missed the heart, but Stefan was hurt. He coughed up a bit of blood and Damon smiled, pleased at the sight. "Now, who's the marshmallow?" he growled, twisting the wooden object further into his brother's belly until Stefan grunted in pain and wheezed; choking on his blood now.

"Damon, don't!" Elena cried and her voice had the same affect as a bucket of water over his head.

Damon reared back. He stared frozen at his brother's face. Fuck! He'd almost just killed his brother! Part horrified and partly still angry, Damon yanked the make-shift stake out of Stefan's stomach and tossed it into the fireplace next to him. He glanced at the blood on his hand and scowled. Stefan had made him so mad… He'd wanted to end him. It only made him angrier!

"Fuck you!" he snapped to his brother and got off him, needing to put some distance between them, lest he put that table leg back where it belonged and with this time—he might choose to have better aim. He stormed across the room, ignoring his brother who was sitting up, clutching his belly. He refused to even glance at Elena and grabbed a bottle of his booze and proceeded to soothe his ire with booze. A tried and true solution!

Stefan was staggering to his feet, but Elena had eyes for Damon and Damon only. She whispered his name, "Damon…" She held out her hand to him.

"Not now," he bit out, and poured a huge shot into his glass. He downed it in one gulp before glancing towards his brother who was leaning against the wall, his hand pressed to the gaping hole in his stomach. "Consider that a warning, brother," Damon growled, refilling his glass. He didn't wait for Stefan to answer; instead he tilted his head back and swallowed the second shot as quick as the first. The warmth of it soothed him, but he was still furious and it showed in his blazing blue eyes. He poured a third glass, but this one he sipped. This time when he met Elena's terrified gaze he noticed how she calmed once she was sure he was in control again.

He sighed. Fuck! They needed to get Stefan locked up, but he was so much stronger now, almost as strong as Damon was. As the booze mellowed his mood, it dawned on Damon that Elena's little plan really might be the only way. He sighed.

_Well shit, he really didn't want to play this fucking game anymore, but what the hell?_ When had _he ever_ gotten what he wanted?

"Stef," he said, coming around to stand in between Elena and Stefan (just in case Stefan decided to retaliate) "I get that you're channeling some dark demon right now…or whatever, but you're still not stronger than me. I'm not the one who was snacking on bunnies until a month ago!" he quipped, and took another long drought from his glass again. "Remember that!" he said softly. "Now if you want to continue this fucking game of yours, I suggest you clean yourself up and keep your wise-assed comments to yourself!"

Elena stared from one brother to another. She couldn't decide which of them to comfort. Oh Lord, she _was_ like Katherine. Just like the female vampire, in her own way, she loved them both. On one hand, there was Stefan, the guy she'd been with for a year, he was bleeding and in obvious pain as he got to his feet—she wanted to help him, she did... But on the other hand, there was Damon. The sometimes snarky, gorgeous guy who drove her nuts half the time, but he was also the only person she knew without a doubt would always be there for her. He would always—_always_ put her and her needs first. Damon's words may be harsh, but he was devastated. That was obvious and Elena withdrew her hand from her pocket, letting go of the vervain syringe. She had her hand in her pocket. Stefan's words had been beyond cruel. They'd been ruthlessly painful. Damon needed her now more than Stefan did. Just-like-that, she made her decision.

She chose Damon. She ignored Stefan shuffling towards the parlor exit as she crossed the room to lay her hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

He flinched a bit at her soft touch, but his mask slipped back into place and he smirked, taking a sip of his drink. "Peachy, but I think baby bro may need a transfusion," he quipped, his eyes watching Stefan as he limped towards the parlor exit. He leaned down so that his mouth was near her ear. "What are you waiting for? Here's your chance to get your boyfriend back. Go dart him and then you two can be together again."

Damon, don't," she warned. She took a deep breath and offered him what she could, her understanding. "I know what he said affected you. It affected me too."

He shrugged, but she wouldn't let it go. Neither of them paid Stefan any mind as he mentioned getting some blood as he hobbled past them and out of the room. She waited until he was really gone before turning back to the wounded looking dark haired vampire. "Damon," she said, trying again to get through to him. "Don't lie to me, please. We've gone so far past that."

Damon rounded on her suddenly. His intense blue eyes large and so bright, Elena's breath caught at his beauty. "Have we?"

She managed to nod. "Yeah, we have."

"Then what the hell are we doing here, Elena?" he asked, waving the arm that held his drink. "We're letting Stefan pull our strings as we dance to his tune and for what? So we can save him? Save him from what?" he raged, angry and showing it. "What the hell are we saving him from?" he growled. "Klaus? Himself?" He gave a small mirthless laugh. "Klaus is gone. And if you ask me...Stefan seems to be enjoying himself far too much to be a victim!"

"Damon, you know it's the compulsion," she said, despite the fact that she agreed with most of his statement.

He growled and took a healthy swig of his newest drink before swiveling his head in her direction and leveling his magnificent blue eyes on her intensely. "Are you sure about that?" he asked mysteriously.

Elena swallowed. "I—uh…" Truth was, no she really wasn't and that scared her too.

He nodded as if he'd known what her answer would be. "Stefan was a Ripper years ago, Elena. Long before Klaus." He shook his head, "maybe _we're_ the ones who should be wary. It's like he's not just flipping a switch. It's more like he doesn't _have_ a switch anymore and _that_ (he emphasized the word) freaks me out! He's dead inside and that's not an intended pun. I mean like ruthlessly dead, Elena, and you've never seen a vampire like that! I haven't even seen a vampire like that. They're stone cold killers…even kill their own kind." He took a swig of his drink. "I've heard it isn't pretty."

"Damon…" she entreated, trying to comfort him, and yeah, maybe herself too, but he shrugged her off.

"No. Don't you see? I almost staked him," he mused, swirling the half inch of amber fluid in his glass, studying it as if it would give him the answers he sought. "I wanted him dead. My own brother…and you know what's worse?" His brilliant blue eyes were haunted as he looked at her, "There's a part of me thinks I should have just done it because I honestly believe he's gone, Elena. Stefan-is-gone! And my gut is telling me, if we don't stop him now…" He paused and Elena's heart clenched, "he's only going to get worse!" he muttered angrily before finishing off the drink.

************************D&E***********************D&E********************D&E***********************D&E***********************

Elena had finally calmed Damon down and they were just about to go look for Stefan, since he'd been gone for nearly twenty minutes at that point, when he came sauntering in the room, looking fresh with a new shirt on and sipping from what appeared to be a—no it couldn't be! Elena and Damon both gaped—it was! Stefan was sipping directly from the thick straw like valve that led to the human heart as if it was a juice box!

Elena nearly gagged. It was too gross.

Damon merely closed his eyes. This was simply further proof that his brother's elevator wasn't going to the top floor anymore.

Stefan made a soft sound of pleasure as he took a final sip. He licked his lips exaggeratedly before shooting it 'basket-ball' style towards the trashcan. He missed and the heart sailed a little over the can. He *tsked* his blooper shot, but blatantly ignored the squishy soft *plop* it made as it landed on the floor. Damon raised a brow at his brother when he left it lying there in a bloody little heap, instead of picking the vile thing up and disposing of it properly.

Damon shared a glance with Elena that clearly said, '_now, do you see what I'm talking about?'_

"Mmm, nothing like getting it directly from the tap," Stefan quipped, rubbing his hands together. His eyes sought out Elena and Damon. "Okay, so where were we?" He ignored both of their stunned expressions at his crude remarks as he picked up the chair Damon had knocked him out of earlier and placed it in its previous position facing the table and the couch. He refilled his drink and then took a healthy sip. "Oh yeah…" he snickered at his brother, setting Damon's teeth on edge again. "I'd just made _you_ spill your guts, so I guess that'd make it your turn, bro," he said, taking his seat.

Damon went and picked up the heart. He grimaced at the now shriveling organ before removing it from Elena's (who was looking a little green around the gills at this point) view. Damon took it into the kitchen, disposing of it quickly and efficiently, before washing his hands too (dead heart—seriously eew factor there) and coming back to the couch and resuming his seat next to Elena.

Stefan was waiting. His eyes glittered in a way Damon didn't like. "Okay…your turn. Let the game really begin."

Damon pursed his lips as he decided how he was going to play this. Stefan was obviously expecting another question about Klaus. Damon hated to do the expected. A slow, lazy smile curled one side of his mouth up as an idea for both an amazing truth and dare came to him. "Stefan, truth or dare?" Stefan made a face and Damon scoffed. "Oh, c'mon, you knew that was coming your way."

Stefan shrugged. "Of course I did, but I was simply thinking you might take advantage of this moment and actually take what you want, brother. I did."

Again with the knife twist of the knife. Stefan was effectively letting Damon know that he had had what Damon wanted so badly, but this time Damon wasn't biting so he simply shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, I love Elena (he ignored Elena's small gasp at his open admission and went on) and you want to make this a Jerry Springer episode. I got it. Next topic." He handed Stefan his drink. "Drink up." Stefan took the drink and drank it down in one long swallow. Damon nodded in approval. Good. The more Stefan drank, the more relaxed he'd be. "So…tick tock…truth or dare? Which will it be?" Damon asked, unable to hold back his mirth at feeling just that tiniest bit of satisfaction of throwing Stefan's words back in his face for a change.

Stefan smirked. "I told you Damon, I'm all for the truth. It won't matter what you do. Don't you get that yet? Klaus will get what he wants." His eyes went to Elena and she cringed back a bit. His smile widened, as if enjoying her fear. He let his eyes linger on her for just a second longer, almost until it was just too creepy before bringing his gaze to his brother. "Okay, go ahead…fire away. Truth," he said.

Damon paused, letting the silence gain momentum, (he'd invented the awkward pause) before he asked, "Who is Michael and why is Klaus scared of him?"

Stefan's face froze and Damon almost went 'cha-ching!' That was a score question. He refused to allow his brother to see his excitement at the reaction he'd gotten though. "Are you going to answer anytime soon?" he asked, as if bored to tears with the whole thing.

Elena's heartbeat had picked up when Stefan had reacted so strongly to the name Michael. Who was he? Obviously, Damon knew. She gave him an admiring glance for finding a way to turn this silly game into a fact finding mission.

"That's two questions, Damon," Stefan replied, trying to cover up his momentary lapse.

"I know." Damon's smile was wicked personified. Gotcha! He wagged his brows. "I was just wondering if you knew who Michael was, but your expression says you do. So my question is…why is Klaus hiding from him?"

Stefan's jaw tensed. "Michael is a vampire hunter."

"That didn't answer my question, Stef. I know Michael hunts vampires. What I asked why is Klaus hiding from him?"

Stefan's eyes narrowed. He bit back his snarl at Damon's taunting face. He seemed to ponder whether to answer or not, but then he gave them the answer they'd been seeking. "He's a vampire that kills other vampires, okay? Klaus is hiding because Michael the one person that can kill him!"

Now _that_ got both Damon and Elena's attention and they both leaned forward, eager for more. "How?" they both said simultaneously.

This time Stefan got to grin. He leaned back in his chair, picked up his drink and chuckled, shaking his head. "Unh-uh," he said, "I answered your question." His grin was absolutely frightening. "My turn…"

Elena reached for Damon's hand, squeezing it, as if to get them both through whatever he had in mind.

Stefan's dead green eyes went right to his brother and Damon felt the frosty emptiness in that gaze right to his very bones. "Truth…" Stefan purred (and Damon knew there was nothing nice in that question) "or dare?"

Was there really a choice here? Damon knew his truths were far worse than his dares! He glanced at Elena as if to say 'if this goes bad, I'm sorry,' and said, "Dare."

Stefan glanced at them, took note of their hands, clinging to each other and his eye brow raised again. "I almost wish this was a dare for Elena…" he mused. He sighed, straightened his shoulders and said, "Oh well, it's for you Damon, so I'll make it simple. I dare you to taste Elena…between her thighs," he added with a cruel and calculated twist to his lips. "You get to choose how or where you taste, but you need to make it good for her."

Elena's heart slammed into her chest and began to pound hard and fast. "But…" Stefan added, smirking at her, "if her reaction is any indication…I don't think that'll be a problem."

Damon was absolutely stupefied_. 'What the…?' _Stefan wanted him to…what? Go down on Elena? Damon's dick once again joined the party at even the thought…It was a dream come true, but…he glanced at Elena and saw her blush, not like this. Never like this.

_Oh shit! Fuck! And fuck me!_

"Stefan, you're kidding, right?" he said, "I'm not doing that with—" He stopped when Elena trembled again next to him. "I'm not doing that period."

Elena's head whipped his way just as Stefan raised a cynical brow.

"Why?" Elena blurted, stunning not only herself and Stefan, but Damon as well.

"I—uh…" Damon floundered, at a loss for words. She had been the _last_ person he'd expected to complain. He didn't have an answer. "Why are you asking me why? You should know why?" he shot back instead.

Stefan simply grinned. "Okay, I think it's legit. Elena is cool with the dare…" He waved at Damon. "Go ahead, get her pants off and taste her…"

Despite how often he'd dreamed of just this kind of scenario happening (well, without the Stefan factor, of course) Damon hesitated. What the fuck was Stefan seriously up to? Was he some sick pervert or what? Damon gave his brother a strange look. "I'm not doing this, Stefan. No matter what you do. If you go for Elena…I'll stake you. If you go for me…I'll stake you." He smirked. "So you see, end of story. End of game." He glanced to Elena who was still looking out of it. This was fucking with all their minds. Damon had had enough! "I'm done," he said and got up.

Stefan waited until Damon was almost out of the room. "Even if I can tell you how Michael can kill Klaus?" he called after his brother's back.

Damon froze for a second before turning around.

Elena was stunned. "You know how to kill Klaus?" The very idea was mind boggling. If he knew that then what the hell was keeping him in his 'evil' state?

"Yep!" he said popping the 'P' like Damon usually did.

Damon gave his brother an eye roll. "You really need your own lines," he said coming back to the couch. Now this information was something he could work with. "Okay, tell me," he demanded.

Stefan leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and shook his head. "Unh-uh, first _you_—show _me_."

Elena made a strangled little noise at what Stefan was demanding and his gaze twisted her way. "How badly do you want to save me?" She looked down and he smirked. "Or is this even about me anymore?" His green eyes glittered with something neither Elena nor Damon wanted to name because it was simply too creepy and more than a little kinky too. "Personally, I think it's more about Damon now…" Stefan was saying and Elena's head snapped up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she spat. "You do realize what you're asking for here, right?"

He shrugged. "What? Free porn? Don't be such a prude Elena. It's not like I'm going to get jealous." Elena's brows drew down and she just couldn't seem to contemplate what he was saying. He made a scoffing sound. "Listen, you little blood bag…get this through your head. I don't give a shit what happens to you. You mean nothing to me. Got it now? I mean it." His green eyes turned dark, malignant, "Listen to me, Elena, a whole frat house full of jocks could bend you over a pool table and pull a train on you, sweetheart and the only thing that would bother me is if it was on _my_ table at the time."

Elena recoiled back as if he was a cobra and in a way that was fitting because the venom he was spewing was pretty damned toxic! Elena glanced Damon's way and he looked ready to kill Stefan again. She couldn't let him and this time it was not for Stefan. It was for Damon. Damon would feel that guilt for the rest of his life and the last thing Elena wanted was for him to have to live with that.

She squared her shoulders, refusing to let him see how disturbing his words were. Her and Stefan were through. That was obvious. Even when they got him back—tonight would never *not* be between them! Lines had been crossed. He's said things—she'd said and admitted to things…Elena sighed. It was time to take her courage in hand and make her decision.

"I'll do it," she finally stated in a soft, yet clear voice.

Damon's surprised blue eyes flew to her face and she couldn't help the flush that burned there. She was embarrassed yes, but she was also flying high on excitement right now too!

She got to her feet, ignoring both brothers' widened eyes as she unbuttoned her pants. "And I know exactly how I want it."

Damon sat frozen. He couldn't move if you paid him at that point. Was she? His mind simply couldn't process it. But his cock was and it flared to life in his pants, practically tapping him on the chest and saying 'fuck yeah!'

"Elena…" he croaked, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Taking what I want," she murmured, her eyes locked on Damon's face.

Time seemed to freeze as she lowered the zipper. It was like the *zzzziippp* sound lasted a lifetime, but then she started to slither out of her skinny jeans and time picked up speed real fast. Damon adjusted his pants and even Stefan leaned forward, his eyes locked on her beautiful body.

Elena had hold of the fabric; it was hanging right at her hip bones, just ready to slide down her sleek thighs. Her gaze sought out Damon and she gave him a smile. "I want you, Damon…" she said softly and you could literally hear both vampires breathing unnecessarily when Elena dropped those pants. "Take me."

************************D&E**********************D&E*************************D&E********************

**Okay guys, I know what an awful place to leave it, but you know me…I like to write a full chappie with nothing but the smut and this was just getting way too long, but I hope the DElena moments here satisfied. **

**Jeez, is Stefan a dick here, or what? lol! You know…a reviewer asked me if I was channeling Angelus (lol) and I thought, well hmmph…maybe I am, because who knows…? I actually like Steffie like this, and I didn't before and lord knows I *love* Angelus, so whatever, either way this is how I'm rollin' with him, so I hope you like it. :P**

**Now if you'll click that little button and let me know what you think it'll feed the musie and she'll feed me and it's a circle kind of thing. **

**Reviews are inspiration people… :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The Game

A fic by: Jenna

Rating: M for terrible language ands oh...a bit O'smut in this chappie—you have been warned.

Disclaimer: I own none of The Vampire Diaries. I wish I could own my own nekkid Damon, but **sighs** I don't.

**Part 4**

**Salvatore Boarding House: The Parlor:**

Damon's throat felt as dry as the Sahara Desert as Elena stripped off her jeans. She was so beautiful. His version of Madonna and Aphrodite combined. So perfect. His eyes drank her in, taking note of the long, graceful legs, her tight, quivering belly—everything and anything, he couldn't really decide which part of her delectable body he wanted to feast his eyes on first!

Stefan leaned back in his chair, arms crossed as he watched his previously shy-sometimes uptight ex-girlfriend strip down in front of both he and his brother. He gave her a nod. "I have to say, Elena. I'm impressed. I seriously didn't think you had it in you."

Damon's brow shot up and he was finally able to tear his eyes away from Elena to turn a cold, hard blue eyes stare upon his brother. He shook his head in a sense of dumbfounded amazement. "What _did_ he do to you, little brother? I mean seriously, because you're elevator isn't reaching the top floor anymore and it's beginning to worry me!"

Stefan shook his head, denying Damon's remark "No. He freed me," he replied, jubilant as he spread his arms wide, "Don't you see? Klaus freed me from of all that boring guilt and suffering. It sucked!" He laughed uproariously, giggling before quick as a flash he leaned forward and appeared as calm as a cucumber. "Seriously, Damon," he said as if trying to explain his shocking metamorphosis, "do you even have a clue how miserable it was being weighted down with all that crushing guilt? Constantly guarding myself against my true nature, feeding on furry little creatures because God help me if I tasted human blood? It was so exhausting," he said with a smirk, "constantly trying to be a good little vampire all the time." His ruthless eyes flitted to Elena. "Do you know how many times I had to run away from you? Or bite my tongue because I wanted to tell you or one of your Drama Queen friends to shut the fuck up?" His voice lowered until it was gravely, menacing and rough. "Do you know how many times I watched you sleep and wanted to rip your throat out?"

His brother's words chilled him to the bone and Damon sat forward, ready to leap off the couch and defend her, but Elena curled up on the couch, tucking her legs under her, the 'Dare' forgotten for a moment. "Really? You wanted to kill me?"

Stefan simply nodded and Damon scowled at both Elena and Stefan. Pissed at Elena for *not* freaking out at that admission (hello-can you get any creepier at this point) and at Stefan all over again for this little added 'truth' to this game of 'Truth or Dare'!

Elena seemed to study her ex for a long moment before she replied. "I never knew you felt like that. Why didn't you tell me?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh yeah and that would have went over real well. Come on, Elena, you wanted me to be a defanged little vampire, one who eats squirrels and certainly doesn't kill people." He glanced back to Damon. "Isn't that right? Tell me that she isn't trying to do the same thing to you, brother? Change who you are…"

Damon and Elena shared a look. Damon had said that to her not that long ago. "I don't want to change Damon. I like him—"

"What? Just the way he is?" Stefan supplied. He chuckled and Damon picked up his drink and downed it. "Bullshit," Stefan growled. "You want him neutered. Like I was."

Damon grabbed the bottle off the table and refilled his glass. This conversation was getting Dr. Phil now and he seriously needed another drink. "So, you think this is better—being a total prick and simply not caring about anything or anyone?" Damon asked, setting the bottle back down and taking a sip of his drink. Stefan wanted to get chatty and forget that ridiculous dare—who was he to stop him?

His brother took a drink from his glass too and his dark, emotionless green eyes stared into Damon's blue ones for a very long time before he shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "It's better than having to hide who I really am. Living a lie because that's what was expected of me." He raised his glass to Damon, "Do you know how many times I just wanted to turn the switch? Let it all go?" He scoffed, "of course you don't because you always embraced your nature. You've never tried to atone for anything you did in your past."

Damon snorted. "I never did the things you did, Stefan. I fed, yeah, but I didn't tear limbs off and paint the walls with people's blood…" He paused and his eyes narrowed. "And I didn't kill our father. So, yeah, maybe my guilt wasn't quite as strong as yours, but I still suffered."

"Not as much as you should have," Stefan said ominously.

Damon got it now. Stefan wanted to make him pay for not suffering for the last hundred years! Wow! And just what the fuck had he been doing the last year? Damon thought suffering covered it pretty good. He'd spent the last year aching for what wasn't his! What the hell did Stefan want from him? He refused to let his brother see him sweat and rolled his eyes. "If you're really that conflicted, get a therapist, Stefan, but this…" He motioned between them. "This is just wrong."

Stefan's eyes narrowed. "I don't need a therapist. I just need to let it all go." His eyes went to Elena, who was sitting very quietly on the far side of the couch with two whole cushions between her and Damon. She was giving him a pitying look and Stefan's lip curled; that evil smirk coming back full force. "I don't want or need your pity, Elena," he gritted out.

"Stefan, I wasn't—"

He cut her off with a slash of his hand. "I don't really care." His eyes swiveled back to Damon. "I think there's something you're forgetting, brother."

Damon nearly sighed with exasperation_. Great! Here comes the Dare reminder…_

Sure enough, the next words out of Stefan's mouth proved him correct. "I believe it's still your turn and look…Elena is all ready for you, all she has to do is lie down and spread her legs." He snickered. "But don't expect much more from her than that." He leaned across the table and said in a conspiratorial whisper, but loud enough for Elena to hear, "she's really kind of a prude—purely missionary, if you know what I mean?"

To say which of them was more surprised by that utterly uncalled for comment was a tossup. Both Elena and Damon's eyes whipped to Stefan with varying degrees of shock and hurt.

"That wasn't necessary," Damon growled.

Elena's lower lip quivered for all of a moment before she dismissed her ex-boyfriend. Her shoulders went back, and her chin tilted up at that pugnacious angle that said someone had just lit a fire under her ass before she snatched her drink off the table and downed the rest of it in one long gulp. She coughed at the burning in her chest, but shook it off. Her eyes leveled on Stefan and she gave him one final look that clearly said 'Fuck-You!'

Fine! He obviously wanted to humiliate her, well she refused to let him have that satisfaction. She ignored him after that one glance and turned to Damon, more than a tad awkwardly, considering she was wearing only her tank and her panties. There was a definite blush staining her cheeks, but she wasn't backing down from this challenge. Stefan had called her a prude—well, maybe that was his fault and not her own. Her anger and the booze spurred her on. It was time to see if Damon lived up to his hype! Her hands trembled a bit as she took his face in her hands and kissed him, gently at first, but when he appeared frozen and didn't respond, Elena pushed her tongue into his mouth and tasted him—really tasted him for the first time.

She moaned. He was divine! Elena couldn't get enough! It was like once she'd taken a bite of the forbidden fruit, she simply wanted to consume him. She scooted closer and buried her fingers in the silky soft length of his hair as devoured his mouth, her tongue tangling and massaging his as she kissed him for all she was worth.

**D&E*********D&E************D&E***********D&E************D&E***********D&E**

Good God! She was going to eat him up alive! She crawled up into his lap, kissing the shit out of him and…oh fuck! He could actually _smell_ how excited she was and his dick took instant notice, rising up to test the confines of the fly if jeans. He had a hard time swallowing back the moan that wanted to burst forth when she rubbed herself against that enormous erection and her scent hit his sensitive vampire senses like a baseball bat upside the head.

It was more than he could take and he gripped the nape of her neck and angled her head the way he wanted and returned her kiss.

Truthfully, this situation wasn't too far out there for him—hello vampire? A hundred and a half years of debauched sex tends to lead you off the moral high ground! But while Damon may have gorged himself in sex and blood orgies and God knows the shit he did in the 60's was far too bizarre for Elena's sensitive ears, he still realized this was a huge deal, especially for Elena.

He yanked his head back and looked deeply into her dark brown eyes as if searching for the truth there. She was buzzed that was obvious, but not inebriated. He saw no hesitation in her dark eyes gaze, only desire and it burned him. His hands tightened on her hips, stilling her movements on his lap. "Are you sure—absolutely sure about this?" He felt like a parrot repeating words from earlier, but he needed her to fully understand what they were doing and once they did it, there would be *no* going back.

Stefan made a snorting sound. "She's dry humping you with her tongue down your throat. I think she's sure."

Damon peered over Elena's shoulder to shoot his brother a quelling glance. "Shut the fuck up, Stefan!" Once he was sure there'd be no more comments from the deranged peanut gallery, he resumed his quiet interrogation of Elena. "You don't have to do this," he told her softly, "We can tell him to screw himself right now and walk away. We'll get the information we need another way."

"No," she said, just as quietly. "We can't let him win like that, Damon. He's doing this to humiliate us and if he thinks he can intimidate me, he doesn't really know me very well." She slid off his lap and laid back on the couch, pulling Damon with her until he hovered over her, his lower half between her spread thighs. "Just do it. I want you to."

Fuck him—she was either higher than he thought or as crazy as his brother! Neither was a perfect scenario, but either way, her offer was one he simply couldn't refuse. "Fine, just remember later…you asked me to do this," he said softly.

Elena nodded and arched her hips upward, rubbing her core against his erection. Damon hissed in pleasure and buried his face in her neck. Elena turned her head and whispered in his ear, "I know," she took a little nibble, smiling when he shivered on top of her. "No regrets," she added breathlessly.

"Oh, Elena…" he murmured against her flesh, so excited he was throbbing with the need to have either his cock or fangs in her—preferably both! "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into…"

That didn't make her even flinch. She simply clung to his tighter and Damon shuddered. His erection was actually painful now and he was pretty sure his penis would straight up mutiny on him if he didn't at least taste her again…

He took a moment to get himself under control before raising his head and instructing her to lay back and enjoy because he was going to make her fly. His mouth was already watering at the thought of going down on her, but no way—no how was he doing that with his (previously unknown) kinky brother as a spectator to the act. Damon was sure Elena was right. Stefan was doing this to make them uncomfortable and fuck with their heads, but she also had a point when she said they couldn't let him win. He'd push the envelope even further if they backed down.

Fuck that! Damon hadn't back down from a challenge in—well, he couldn't remember when actually. Even as a human, he was a cheeky little bastard and proud of it!

With that in mind, he smirked at Stefan and quipped, "Watch and learn, baby bro. If you do this right, you don't have to mangle them afterwards!"

He scooted down her body, placing a few wet, well placed kisses along his way. Once he was hunkered down between her legs, he closed his eyes and inhaled softly, enjoying the scent of her desire. He rubbed his bristled cheek against her inner thigh, marveling at how soft her skin was against his face. She was like velvet, downy soft. He turned his head and laved the tender flesh there, causing Elena to suck in a sharp breath and buck her hips. He placed his hand on her belly, keeping her still.

"Ssshh, just relax, 'Lena," he purred, giving that sweet skin a few more kisses. Her panties were so damp by now, he could see the moisture staining them dark and her scent… He gritted his teeth. Fuck! He wanted to slide his tongue between her folds and taste that sweet honeyed nectar. He ached to have his fingers buried inside her tight heat while he tongued her damp flesh.

She writhed under him, so excited it was like trying to wrestle a bolt of lightning. He pressed his hand tighter upon her stomach, forcing her to calm down.

Her legs trembled uncontrollably and Damon could tell she was aching for him just as badly as he was for her. The seconds ticked by, but it was like a lifetime for Damon. He'd lived ten lifetimes, but those few seconds with Elena under her seemed far-far longer. He glanced at his brother, grimaced at the intense way Stefan was watching them, but what the fuck? It wasn't like this was the first time he'd had sex with an audience! If Stefan wanted to get his rocks off while Damon got Elena off, well then he was one sick puppy, but Damon was not letting this opportunity slide by. He wanted her. Had for a long, long—so fucking long time and he wasn't going to just hop off now with a tiny taste. He'd never been able to do anything half way anyhow…why start now?

With that thought spurring him on, he placed his palms on the inside of her thighs, spread them wide and buried his face in her sex. His lips found her clit through the lace of her underwear and he swirled his tongue around that area several times before sucking it into his mouth. Huffing his breath along the silk, knowing it would hit her clit like a thunderbolt, and it did! Her entire body went rigid and she made a *cooing* sound, gripping his head and pressing hisa face closer to her center. His breath puffed against her core and Elena arched against him, pressing her mound to his lips. Damon could resist, he pulled her panties to the side and gave her a long, gentle lick. She was just to heavenly. He had to have a taste of the nirvana that was Elena.

It was like an electric shock went through them both. Her taste flooded his mouth and he groaned, using his tongue and fingers to spread her open. He tore the crotch of her panties open so she was laid completely bare to him and just feasted on her swollen flesh.

"Oh God!" she cried, lost in sensation. Stefan didn't exist. Nothing existed, but Damon and the hot, wet slide of his tongue on her. He swirled that talented muscle around her clit and she clenched her eyes shut, heart pounding a furious rhythm in her chest! "Oh-oh…yes!"

Damon groaned and slid his tongue along that damp flesh, unable to deny himself. He growled and the sound reverberated against her heated skin, sending pulsing waves of pleasure zinging through her body. "Pllleeeease…" she panted, gripping his hair and pressing his face to her dripping center.

Oh fuck! Oh fuck! He pressed his erection against the couch, desperate for some kind of friction as he gave her what she wanted. He took her clit in his mouth and suckled it hard, bringing her right to the edge, before turning his head and sinking his teeth in her thigh.

Elena exploded as if shot from a cannon.

She spread her thighs wide, arched her back, bucked her hips and grabbed his head, keeping that amazingly talented mouth right where it was as she rode out her orgasm. It was like a freight train had hit her and at that point, she didn't give a shit if Stefan was fucking video-taping this—Damon had just made her come harder than she'd ever come in her entire life!

He drank her gently, savoring her blood as she came down from her high. When she'd fallen into a sweaty, exhausted heap upon the couch, he pulled his fangs free and rested is head on her hip. His face and lips facing Elena's sex, right at that spot where that tender inner thigh met her quim. Her fluids were still running down her inner legs and Damon forced himself to take a few deep, even breaths to quell the raging need he felt to just simply flip open his jeans and shove himself inside her. He knew she'd be wet and ready for him and that was the hardest part—no pun intended! Hell, he was practically salivating to just say 'fuck this!' and take her upstairs so he could plunge inside and fuck her until they both couldn't see straight!

But… the voice of reason reminded him, if he ran off with her now, Stefan would only follow—or worse—try and retaliate. Damon was relatively sure the little fucker was turning into quite the fucking freak at this point! He didn't even want to look at his brother and see how he'd enjoyed the show he and Elena had just given him.

Shit! They'd just gotten themselves in the wreck he'd been worried about ever since the start of this game. Now what the hell was he supposed to do?

Stefan's loud clapping only brought that point home like a stake to the chest. "Wow! That was a hell of a performance!" he chortled. Elena was too worn out to even open her eyes, but Damon's head swiveled in his brother's direction and he scowled. Stefan simply smirked in that cold, dead way he'd taken to. He winked at Damon. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say it's you she loves Damon and not me…" He stood up and unsnapped his jeans causing Damon's entire body to tighten. Stefan's eyes were riveted on the bite mark on Elena's thigh. Damon's bite. His eyes blackened and he slid his tongue along his lips in anticipation. "Now let's see what she does when I give her what she really needs…"

*******D&E****D&E*****D&E*****D&E*****D&E****D&E****D&E****D&E*****D&E******

**Okay guys, I'm going to leave it here (yes another cliffie) because the next scene is getting intense and long and I'm trying to keep my chappie word length down. The last one was huge—this one is smaller. Yes, Stefan is a total (kinky) prick, but I hope that little bit of DElena made this chappie nummy. More smut to come, but I will promise all of you—there will NO STelena in this fic. *ugh* No way—no how, okay? I simply can't write it. I am D&E all the way**

**So with that in mind, please click that little blue button and tell me what you think. Okay?**

**Remember: reviews are food for the musie people**…


	5. Chapter 5

The Game

A fic by: Jenna

Rating: As with all my fics it's NC-17 rating for foul language and smut.

Disclaimer: I own none of TVD characters. If only I owned Damon…*sigh* He'd be a lot more happier! ;)

A/N: Okay, I know I have been terrible about sending out replies to all your amazing reviews. I am just bad about that, but I want you to know that your feedback and comments inspire this little beast inside me I call 'Musie' and I get ideas from you guys all the time. Thank you so much for the enormous response this fic has gotten…sorry for the late update…my son got here last week and I simply had to spend that time with him. I know all you mothers' out there will understand that. Right? And even if you aren't…understand my baby moved to Florida in July…and now he's back for three months. I think that suffices, right?

Xoxo

Jenna

*****************D&E*******************D&E**********************D&E********************

_**Okay, so this takes off right where we left off…**_

_Stefan's loud clapping only brought that point home like a stake to the chest. "Wow! That was a hell of a performance!" he chortled. Elena was too worn out to even open her eyes, but Damon's head swiveled in his brother's direction and he scowled. Stefan simply smirked in that cold, dead way he'd taken to. He winked at Damon. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say it's you she loves Damon and not me…" He stood up and unsnapped his jeans causing Damon's entire body to tighten. Stefan's eyes were riveted on the bite mark on Elena's thigh. Damon's bite. His eyes blackened and he slid his tongue along his lips in anticipation. "Now let's see what she does when I give her what she really needs…"_

**Part 5**

Damon eyed his brother warily.

_Oh, hell-fucking-no! _

Stefan was *_not*_ planning to do what it looked like he was planning to do.

_Over my dead and rotting body! _

Damon's entire body stiffened. Eyes dark and feral. "Touch her and we're going to have the fight to end all fights!" he snarled, levering himself up and off Elena. He gracefully leaped to his feet, placing his body in front of Stefan, effectively blocking his path to Elena in an open challenge for his brother to take even one step further.

Stefan hesitated, his lips twisting into a cruel parody of a smile as he eyed his brother's aggressive stance. "Oh come on, Damon. You got her off. It's not like you're going steady now." His eyes drifted to the fresh wound on Elena's thigh. He licked his lips. "It's not like I haven't been there—done that before, you know?"

Elena sat up groggily. She brushed a sweat dampened lock of hair back from her face, bleary eyes focusing on the two brothers' facing off in front of her. She blinked. "What's...?" Her eyes drifted down her own body and she let out a soft gasp as she suddenly realized the state of her own undress.

"Damon…" His name was like a plea for help as she sat up, curling her legs under her to hide her torn panties.

Damon shot a quick look over his shoulder at her, recognized her dilemma and whipped his shirt over his head. He kept one wary eye on his brother while handing the shirt over to Elena. "Here," he said gently.

"Thank you," she replied, her expression letting him know how grateful she was. She slipped it on, tugging the material down and over her hips, once again shielding her treasures from empty eyes that she no longer wanted looking at her.

"Elena," Stefan chided, "get over yourself. It's not like I haven't seen it before." He paused, "and _now_…so has my brother. Why so shy?"

Damon could see how Stefan's word affected her.; each and every barb stinging her like the lash of a whip. Her face flooded with color and Elena looked away. Her fingers curled into his John Vervatos Tee and stretched it further when she pulled it over her knees and curled her legs under her. He grimaced at the abuse of one of his prized T-shirts, but Stefan's words pissed him off far more. It was like he was trying to break her and from the look on Elena's face—it might be working. She looked ashamed and that made his gut churn like nothing else could. Elena was one of the strongest people he'd ever met. She never backed down from a challenge—even when it was in her best interest to do so. Hell, she'd slapped _him_ often enough! It irritated him to no end to see her literally cringe beneath Stefan's gaze.

Stefan paused and buttoned up his pants. His eyes leveled on Elena in a hard, detached way. "You know, by your reaction…I think you're finally starting to get it—I can't be saved. I don't want your help. So save your rescue for someone who actually needs it!" he said as he sat back down in his chair, picked up his drink and saluted both Damon and Elena. "My only question here is how far are you two willing to go for me to prove I'm un-savable?" he asked, taking a sip, "Will you let my brother fuck you right in front of me before you realize I'm lost. I wouldn't even care," he said softly, "because I'm gone. Gone, Elena and I'm never coming back."

"I don't believe that," Elena said quickly, much to Damon's frustration.

Stefan laughed softly. "I knew you were stubborn, but this—" He glanced at Damon's face and clicked his tongue. "You know by screaming my brother's name a few minutes ago, you gave him hope for a happily ever after with you and now you're pulling the rug out from underneath him by choosing me again!" He giggled and took another sip of his drink. "Really, it's too much!" he chortled, glancing at Damon. The malicious smile on his handsome face made him seem almost maniacal. "Still just the good time Charlie, aren't you bro? Well, that just…sucks!"

Elena's eyes flew to Damon's. "I didn't mean—"

But Stefan's poisonous words had done their damage and Damon turned away from her. "Not now, Elena," he muttered, refusing to have this conversation with Stefan sitting right there, lapping up each and every emotion being shared. He was sick and fucking tired of being the _'dirty mistress'_! The one that_ both_ Katherine and Elena wanted to fuck but refused to love!

Stefan settled back in his chair. His cruel smirk had been replaced with one of amusement, obviously pleased with the turmoil he'd caused. "I say we finish our game now. I think it's your turn, right brother?"

Damon shook his head. "I think I'm done, _brother_," he sneered. "This was a stupid game to begin with and I'm done being your guinea pig." Elena grabbed his arm, but he shook her off. "No! You want to sit here and let him fuck with you some more—that is entirely up to you, but I've had enough!"

And with that he stalked from the room.

Elena leaped off the couch and followed him. "Damon, wait."

He froze, but didn't turn to face her. "Why? So you can try and convince me this is still a reliable plan?" He snorted. "It's not. It's a stupid plan and a stupid game and I'm done being Stefan's plaything." He headed for the stairs.

Elena raced after him, cutting him off before he went up them. "This isn't about saving Stefan anymore, Damon. Don't you see that?"

He frowned. "Since when?"

"Since he told us he knows of a way to kill Klaus and that he also knows exactly where Klaus is. I'd say he probably knows where this Michael guy is too and that is information we definitely need to know." She hesitantly put a hand over his where it rested on the banister of the staircase. "I know this is hard..."

Damon almost snorted-was there a pun intended there? Because she seriously didn't know the half of it! His body was positively throbbing it was so God-damned hard!

"And I also know Stefan is gone," she was saying when he finally started listening again. "At least for me he is, but I can't do this alone, Damon. I need you with me," she added softly.

Damon had been studying their hands, but that little piece of information made his gaze shoot up to hers. He stared at her intently; his piercing blue eyes searched her face, looking for the truth. "What are you saying, Elena?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm saying…" She exhaled in a *whoosh* and answered with all the honesty he needed to hear. "I'm saying it's over between me and Stefan. If we can bring him back from this, great, but things will never be the same between us." She flushed a becoming shade of rose. "There's something between us. Something we've—" His brow shot up as if saying not _we_ and she reiterated. "Something _I've_ been denying for a long time, but I think what just happened between you and I kind of proves it, don't you?"

He nodded, unsure if he could actually form a reply. His mind began to spin. Was she saying what he thought she was?

"But he does have the information to destroy Klaus and that we _do_ need. Because as long as Klaus is alive…"

"You're not safe," Damon finished for her. "Fuck!" he cursed, low and deep. He ran a hand though his hair. "But how are we supposed to get this information without giving pervy in there another free show?"

Elena shot him a look. "It wasn't that bad…was it?" she asked, her voice soft and a little hesitant.

Damon's eyes bulged. Was she fucking serious? It was glorious! Better than anything in his fucking life—or un-life, for that matter! "Elena you know it's not that. It's just—" He floundered for just a second.

"You don't want our first time to be in front of Stefan," she finished for him. She sighed, fidgeting and shuffling from foot to foot as she ran a weary hand through her hair. "I know. I don't either." She chewed her lip for a moment before letting out another long sigh and saying, "Well, we'll just have to be creative in how we ask our questions."

Damon didn't respond right away. His brain had skidded to a halt when the words _'our first time…' _had come out of her pretty mouth. What first time? Was it already a foregone conclusion there would actually _be_ a first time? When had this decision been made? Cause he sure as hell hadn't gotten the memo!

"Damon, are you listening to me?"

Her words finally penetrated through then haze of confusion and he nodded slowly. "Uh…yeah, I was just trying to wrap my mind around when you decided you and I…" He waved a hand between them, "_we_ were a thing?"

Her face fell and her fingers tightened over his hand for a moment. "Don't you want to? I mean—I thought you—"

"Seriously?" he snorted, interrupting her. She flushed. It wasn't a secret he was in love with her. "You know how I feel, Elena." He rolled his extraordinary eyes. "_Everyone_ knows how I feel." He added a little peckishly. "I was just wondering exactly when_ you_ decided you felt something besides 'it'll always be Stefan'."

She cringed a bit at having her words thrown back in her face, but she squared her shoulders and told him the truth. "It wasn't sudden. It's been gradual. But I do know I want to explore this thing between us. I don't know how I feel, Damon. I can't tell you what you may want to hear right away, but I-"

He stopped her right there. "But you feel something besides just a desperate need for my unbelievably sexy body, right?" His smirk was back and in typical Damon fashion he was using sarcasm to cover up his vulnerability.

Elena thought it endearing now. "Yes. I feel something more than that, though…" Her eyes traveled over his half naked body, letting her gaze linger on the chiseled perfection of his abdominal muscles. "I have to agree with you," She gave him a smirk that made his dick stand up and take notice, "your body is unbelievably sexy."

His head lowered oh-so-slowly, giving her plenty of time to change her mind and turn away, but Elena did none of that. She leaned up and kissed him instead, surprising him for all of a second before he responded and deepened the kiss. His tongue entwined with hers, massaging hers, tasting her deeply. They both moaned simultaneously and moved closer to each other. Damon's hands went to her hips and he pulled her forward, just as Elena looped her arms around his neck and pressed her body to his.

It was like the dam had burst and tons of white hot passion just rushed forth, flooding their nervous systems and overwhelming them.

"Well, well, well…" Stefan's chiding voice shattered the hazy fog of passion that surrounded them. "I was wondering what was taking so long…"

Elena and Damon broke apart, both of them panting and breathing raggedly.

Elena buried her face in Damon's chest while the elder Salvatore shot Stefan an irritated glance over her shoulder. "Seriously, dick-head move, Stefan," he snarked. "How_ is it_ that you _still_ manage to be a buzz-kill even hopped up on blood and evil?"

Stefan smirked. "Funny." His eyes went from Elena's flushed face to Damon's passion filled one. "Well, I see you've mended fences. So are we still playing or are you two ready to call it quits?"

Damon felt Elena slip her tiny hand into his and suddenly he felt ten feet tall and bullet proof. _Bring it, little bro_! He gave Stefan his patented half smirk. "Oh we're still playing. ASs a matter of fact, I thionk we just upped the ante." He tightened his fingers around Elena's and with his other hand, waved Stefan towards the parlor. "After you…"

If Stefan noticed their joined hands or the way Elena leaned into Damon as if hew was now her savior, he made no comment. He simply smirked again, turned on his heel and strolled back into the parlor as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Damon pulled Elena back when she started to follow. "Wait. No matter what, we have to go in there right now with one plan in mind…get him unbalanced. If we want him to talk, we have to change the rules on him and get him unsettled."

"What do you mean?"

Damon glanced back at the parlor, his vampire senses letting him know Stefan wasn't hovering near by and listening. "Elena, he's playing us for a reason and it's not because Steffie has finally decided to embrace his inner kink. He has an agenda and we need to know what the hell it is."

She nodded. "Okay. I get it, but how far do we go to get answers?" she asked a little nervously, biting her lip.

He shrugged. "As far as we have to." Her eyes widened and her whole body went rigid with tension, so he added, "To a point, Elena." He cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb along the soft contours of her face. "I'm not having a threesome with you and Stefan just to get info. Not even an option. I promise," he told her, staring into her eyes so fervidly, it was as if he was trying to imprint his feelings of possessiveness onto her very soul. She seemed to relax at that and he squeezed her hand reassuringly as they started back, hand in hand, towards the 'game-room'. He shot her a devious wink. "And…if all else fails, I'll just chain his ass up in the dungeon and torture it out of him," he quipped.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm all for the chaining his ass up part, but can we leave out the torture?"

He gave her that sexy half smile and Elena's lips quirked in response. "Maybe," he paused. "Depends on how big a dick he is at this point. If he really pushes the envelope, I might just torture him just for the hell of it…"

She slapped his arm, and gave him a dramatic eye roll, but her teasing smile and lack of huffy retort told him everything he needed to know. Elena was finally, firmly on '_Team-Damon'_ and for Damon, it was an exhilarating experience…

_Maybe I should get her a shirt made… _Thinking of his name emblazoned across her chest gave him an instant hard on. Damon was practically humming with pleasure as he stepped back into 'Stefan's Parlor of Kinky Horrors'!

***********D&E**********D&E***********D&E*************D&E*************D&E*************

Damon took his seat, pulling Elena down with him so that she was practically curled up next to him on the couch. He still hadn't let go of her hand and truthfully, he didn't want to. He didn't want to break the connection. This was so new to him. He could hold her hand in public—like they were a pair. Damon and Elena. He could even see pet names in their future. DElena came to mind. It was catchy. Hell, it was epic! He smirked, but inside his guts churned at this twist in events. He'd never been a couple before—could he even do the 'couple thing'?

Stefan was talking again and while Damon was pretty sure it was only more 'Blah-blah-I'm too evil to save now-blah' kind of crap, he knew he had to listen to it. Stefan may let something slip in one of his long winded diatribes so he finally managed to focus his attention on _not _how good Elena's hand felt in his and instead focused on the self-involved drivel his evil, yet _still_ 'holier than thou' brother was spewing out.

Hearing quite enough on how 'good it felt to be bad now...' Damon interrupted him. "I do believe it's my turn. That means I…" he snatched the bottle out of Stefan's hand, "get the stage," he finished, pouring both himself and Elena another glass. He picked up his drink, saluted his brother and took a healthy sip. "Now, where were we…?"

Frowning for a second at the abrupt way Damon had cut into his speech, Stefan folded his arms over his chest and nodded his head. "By all means, take the stage."

Damon decided now was the time to turn the tables on his brother and do the unexpected. He turned to Elena. "Truth or Dare?"

She gave him a quizzical look for a brief second, but after their conversation earlier, she got it and didn't hesitate. Her chin lifted and her eyes sparkled. "Dare."

Damon smiled. There she was. That brave girl he'd fallen head over heels for. He almost said 'atta-girl'! Let Stefan stew. Now that he was relatively secure in Elena's affections, Damon decided he was going to have a bit of fun with this. "I dare you to kiss me…right…" He pointed to his lips, "here."

Elena's smile was just this side of naughty. "With or without tongue?"

Damon's answering smirk was downright lascivious. "Oh, definitely with…" he purred, licking his lips.

Elena picked up her drink, downed it (this time without even coughing) and then (as if she'd done it a hundred times) she climbed up on top of Damon, straddling his lean hips between her sleek thighs, before plopping herself down into his lap. Damon's eyes widened a tad at her boldness, but went with it. He supposed he wasn't the only one wanting to rub Stefan's nose in their newfound 'understanding'. His hands settled on her hips, while hers threaded their way into his hair and then her lips were on his and he lost all conscious thought, except how damn good she tasted.

Kissing Elena was like sipping fine wine, or expensive bourbon, and Damon savored every second that her tongue danced with his, letting her control the kiss completely. When her fingers tightened in his hair and tugged, deepening the kiss even further, he moaned into her mouth and let his hands start to wander up and down her back; enjoying the freedom of being able to touch and feel her like he'd ached to do for as long as he could remember. When she finally pulled back, it was to catch her breath, before leaning in and kissing him again.

Everything faded into the background as their tongues mated in the way their bodies craved. It was devine and Damon gave in to the need to pump his hips upwards, giving her just a taste of what he had in store for her.

Stefan cleared his throat, interrupting them once again. "Are we still playing or do you two want to get a room?"

Elena and Damon reluctantly broke off the second kiss. Elena's face was flushed, her chest heaving and her eyes were so dark, that they appeared black with lust. Damon was just as aroused, but there was also the underlying satisfaction stamped across his face in knowing that he'd put that look of hunger in her eyes. Him! Not Stefan!

Elena gingerly got off Damon, and he noticed she was careful _not_ to brush the proof of how badly he wanted her—to which he was grateful. His cock was screaming at him to say screw this game—screw Klaus—hell, his cock simply wanted to screw Elena—period! He mentally forced his eager organ to cool it. There'd be time for that later and _not_ in front of his dickhead brother! She settled next to him on the couch, tucked her hair behind her ears and gave Stefan the kind of 'You're such an ass!' look that he'd always been on the receiving end of. It felt pretty damned funny (in a good way) seeing it directed at Steffie.

"Don't be a jerk, Stefan," she chided, "We're just playing this game the way you wanted us to. Right?"

Stefan smirked. "Oh so it's like that, is it?"

Elena's chin went up to that angle that Damon thoroughly recognized and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. She'd face down the Devil himself when she looked like that.

"Yeah, it's like that," she retorted. She glanced at Damon and he could see the mischief dancing in her gaze. It made his far too excited libido jackknife right back into hyper-overdrive. "Soooo," she drawled, "it's my turn." Her index finger tapped at her lower lip for a second as if she was pondering her next move, but Damon already knew…she was totally on board for the 'turning the tables on Stefan' plan—she was going to ask him, not Stefan. Sure enough. "Damon," she breathed, "truth or dare?"

He really loved this woman. He grabbed his glass of booze (this was still a drinking game after all) and shot back the good bourbon in one long swallow. He wriggled his brows at her. "Like you have to ask?" he quipped.

"So that'd be a dare then?" Elena asked, giving him a mischievous smirk.

Damon nodded as his gaze slid to his brother for just a second and he almost burst out laughing. 'Evil' Stefan was pouting! Guess baby bro didn't like being ignored. It was too funny because even playing the part of the bad guy—Stefan was still Stefan. It was always about him and his needs.

"I dare you to bite me…" She flipped her hair over her shoulder, exposing the ugly wound Stefan had left her with. "Right here," she said, pointing to the mark.

Stefan let out a little snarl, but Damon quelled it with a look. "Unh-unh-uh. You're not jealous, remember?" Cha-Ching! He might as well just have flipped Steffie the bird. His brother's eyes darkened, before he finally pulled himself together.

"You're right. I'm not." He waved a hand at them. "Go ahead then…give her what she wants. She obviously likes it now."

He sounded like a petulant child that had just lost his toy and Damon smirked. "Maybe she just likes it from me?" he taunted.

Elena took his hand and Damon felt her press the vervain dart into it. "Maybe I do," she teased. She was playing a part, furthering their plan by giving him the weapon that could stop Stefan, but Damon knew the smell of her arousal by now and she was aroused. She did want this. She wanted him to erase the ugliness from that spot.

He nodded at her, letting her know he understood. "Come here," he said gently.

Once again, Damon found himself with a lap-full of Elena. He gripped the nape of her neck in a firm, yet gentle grasp, letting his fingers dance along the nerves there. She shivered dramatically and her breathing became shallow and erratic. She was scared, but eager. Too eager. Her blood was pumping so fast, she was about to explode. He settled her down with soft touches designed to let her ease into the moment before placing several slow, wet kisses along her neck, laving the wound with soft swirls of his tongue until she was squirming on top of him, pressing his face closer and practically begging him to just do it already.

His fangs dropped and he slowly sank them into her flesh. Her hands tightened on his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin and leaving crescent shape marks as he took the first long sip. Once again, her taste blazed its way across his senses, sending him reeling. His hand tightened on the back of her neck and he groaned deeply, drawing on her blood deeply, barely resisting the surging urge to gulp her down. Elena whimpered and wriggled in his lap, seeking the friction and relief he could give her, but Damon knew he had to stop right then. As amazingly hot as it was to have Elena Gilbert grinding against his erection while drinking her blood—she simply tasted too fucking good! She was testing the very limits of his control.

With a sharp gasp he pulled his fangs free and fell back against the couch, panting as if he'd just run a marathon. "Fuck…" he muttered, gritting his teeth as he felt her hot core rub against his far too enthusiastic erection. He closed his eyes and pushed the desire to sink not only his fangs, but his cock as well, inside her aside. _Not now. Just a little longer and she'll be yours. Get it together_. It was a mantra inside his head and Damon set it on replay over and over.

Elena collapsed against his chest, her breathing just as ragged. "Oh. My. God!" she panted.

Her words were like tossing gasoline onto a fire and Damon had to bite back a groan at how horny and needy she sounded_. Fuck him! Even when he finally gets the girl—he can't have her_! It was enough to drive a vampire to drink!

Stefan's words broke the spell once again. "You know, Elena, I think I misjudged you. I always hid what I really was from you because I thought it would scare you, but…" he tilted his head to the side and studied her as if seeing her for the first time, "I think I was wrong. You've never given up on me. Maybe you_ are_ the woman for me after all."

Damon's insides clenched tight_. What the fuck? What new game was this? Now he wants her back? Well, fuck you, Steffie—no fucking way!_

He peered over Elena's shoulder to glare at his brother, but anything he was about to say was cut off when Elena took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. His brilliant blue eyes were blazing with passion, anger and all sorts of emotions, but Elena simply pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I can handle him," she whispered against his mouth.

"But…"

Elena shook her head and kissed him again. "It's you, Damon. I'm choosing you," she finished, her words as soft as a butterflies wing against his lips. "Let me handle this, okay?"

Damon's chest swelled and he finally nodded his acquiesce to her rebutting Stefan's comments.

Elena got off Damon's lap and settled herself against his side. With a flare that impressed him, she took his hand, interlocked their fingers and pressed a kiss upon his knuckles. Her actions surprised both vampires. Damon sucked in a sharp breath at the brazen move_. _

_Fuck-en-A. She was dead serious about choosing him!_

All kinds of emotions flooded him at that point and it was a—no! It was _the_ defining moment for him. _Finally_, he was in the winner's circle and it felt pretty damned good!

Stefan, on the other hand, looked stunned at first, but then his eyes darkened and his expression turned ugly. Dark and brooding, but without the self-flagellation his normal brood imposed. No, this was far more ominous and it was focused on Elena. "So," he said, looking at her as if Elena was something foul he'd stepped in, "you're finally giving up on me, huh?" He snorted. "Looks like your love wasn't that deep after all," he spit out, brooding to the point of being petulant.

Damon tensed and was ready to defend her, but Elena did that for herself. "No. You gave up, Stefan. I told you to fight this, but you won't. You're embracing it instead."

"Like Damon hasn't done worse?" he accused. Ever the needy child…

Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh for fucks sake, for _once_ can you cop to your own bullshit, _without_ bringing me into it? I didn't make you a ripper, Stef. You did that all on your own."

Elena studied them and Damon knew, as a matter of fact, he could almost see the light bulb pop up over her head in the exact moment when it clicked in her head. Stefan had always used Damon as the bar of evilness and whenever he'd come close to that standard, when he, Stefan, began to fall back into his 'old-ripper' ways, he would remind everyone of the things that Damon had done as a smoke screen for what he, himself had done.

Elena's eyes widened. "This is really you, isn't it?" The game was forgotten. The shit was officially hitting the fan and Elena's whole body was tension personified as she gripped Damon's hand as if he were the very life line keeping her together. "This is the 'real' Stefan. Not the one I dated for a year."

Damon winced at the pain in her voice, but he understood it. He'd felt the same when he'd come home to a blood bath…

The brooding mask dropped and Stefan began to applaud, a slow, calculated clapping of the hands as he said, "Wow! You finally get it. Give that girl a cigar." His smirk was cruel and hateful. "Oh wait, my brother obviously already has." He leaned forward and Elena flinched back, just a bit, so that she was pressed closer to Damon and the protection he offered. Stefan noticed and raised a brow, his taunting smirk broadening until it was a twisted smile. "Do you think he can stop me if I really wanted to rip your throat out?"

_Okay! That was enough! _Damon aggressively moved forward, putting Elena behind him as he did. "Yeah, she does and so do I." He let the sentence hang there as he tensely waited for Stefan's response.

Stefan hesitated. He obviously knew Damon was on human blood and had _always_ been on human blood. Unlike himself. It'd be a real fight to the death kind of thing if he tried to go after Elena. Damon raised a brow as if saying 'I dare you' and Stefan backed off. He shrugged. "Well, I guess you finally get to be the boyfriend, brother. Let me know how that works out for you."

And with that, Stefan leaped from his seat and blurred out of the house so quickly, not even Damon realized what he was about to do.

The slamming of the door echoed in the house as Elena came out from behind Damon to sit next to him. She glanced at the empty seat where Stefan had been. "Okay, well that didn't go as planned. What are we supposed to do now? We didn't get even half the information we needed from him and now he's…" She waved a hand, "who knows where?"

Damon didn't reply. He had other, more pressing (at least to him) issues he needed to clarify. He seriously had to know if she was serious about choosing him and not just playing a part for Stefan. "Did you mean it?" he asked, almost cringing at how desperate he sounded.

"Mean wh—?" she started, but then she stopped, realization dawning. Elena scooted closer to him and situated herself against his side. Once again, she took his hand in hers. "Yes. I meant every word." She brought his hand to her mouth and placed a wet, tender kiss on his knuckle as she gazed into his beautiful eyes. "I choose you," she told him softly.

Damon's body sagged with relief. A myriad of emotions assailed him. He wanted to fly and (fuck-yes) he wanted to rush her upstairs and just get inside her, fuck her, make love to her, ram himself into her until her eyes crossed and she couldn't walk for a week! With supreme will…he stayed put and instead simply wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him. "Good."

She snuggled into his embrace for all of a heartbeat before leaning back. "So what do we do now?"

The hard on he'd had since they started the 'Game' reminded him it was still there and desperate for some Elena action. Secure in her feelings, he flashed a teasing smirk and wagged his brows at her, giving her that flirty eye thing he knew she loved and hated simultaneously, depending on the situation. "I can think of a few things…"

Elena's heart rate picked up, and her breathing got a little heavy, but she rolled her eyes at him as if saying 'be serious' . "But what about Stefan?" she asked, "We can't just let him escape."

"He'll be back," he replied flippantly, "take it from someone who knows. The bad guy always makes an appearance in the second act…"

Elena bit her lip, as if debating the seriousness of that comment, but finally she nodded. It was then that her eyes lingered on his naked chest. She visibly swallowed and the heavenly perfume of her desire wafted across Damon's vampire senses, once again sending his libido into orbit.

Enough. They'd wasted enough time on his brother. He wanted her and he wanted her right-fucking-now. With that in mind, got to his feet and held his hand out to her, giving her the option to accept or deny his proposition.

Elena stared at his hand for what seemed to be a lifetime to Damon, but was in reality, no more than a few hesitant seconds before she placed her small hand in his and let him pull her from the couch.

**D&E***********************D&E************************D&E**********************D&E **

_Okay guys, I know I was posting on this every two day or so, but I just couldn't get this chappie right at first. I kept trying to write it with Stefan still present and it just felt *wrong*. It was like, ick with a side of yuck, ya know? And then, like I said, my son came home from Florida and I wanted to spend time with him, so sorry, but my fic kind'a went to the backburner. But I had some free time last night and I literally pounded this puppy out in one session. Musie was on a tangent—a weeks' worth of juices and all that! Lol! _

_And wow, let me just say, I'm a lot happier with this chappie than I was with the previous attempts. It just feels better…_

_Okay, so let me know what you think. I'm curious, did any of you *want* Steffie there? Or did all of you want D&E's first time to be just about them? Click the blue button and let me know cause reviews a comfort food for the musie, people… :)_

_FYI: The next chappie is going to be *nothing* but pure, raw, unadulterated DElena smut people…If you have any requests for outlandish positions (Carly?-lol!) let me know and I'll try and add it! Lol!_

_Hugs-Jenna_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Game **

**A fic by: Jen**

**Rating: Definitely NC:17 for foul language and smut galore!**

**Okay guys, first off let me say how much your reviews and feedback have meant to me. Seriously, you've inspired the beast I call musie more than you can imagine. Now with that said, I'm sorry I haven't gotten replies out, but I've been writing furiously, like non-stop, and I thought you'd rather have a new chappie than a pm from me saying "thanks for the review" Right?**

**Anyhow…here it is, *and* in case you've forgotten…this *is* pure, raw smut in this chappie. You *have* been warned. :)**

**Hugs,  
>Jen<strong>

*******D&E*******************D&E*******************D&E**********************D&E*******

**Part 6**

**Upstairs: Damon's bedroom.**

The dim lighting in his bedroom gave the room an intimate soft glow as Damon laid her on his bed. He'd imagined this scenario, oh, about a thousand times or so, but never in his wildest dreams had he actually believed the day would come when he'd have Elena stretched out beneath him and beckoning him to join her. She was a goddess. His eyes drank in her long, shapely legs, her tiny waist, the perky mounds of her breasts, perfect handfuls that stretched his Tee-shirt just right; and finally his gaze settled on her face. Her dark eyes glittered with lusty need and her long chocolate locks fanned out across his pillows. His erection pulsed, hard and hot.

_His bed—his pillows—his Elena._

It was almost too much to fully comprehend, because he wasn't the hero—he didn't get the girl in the end. That role was usually reserved for Stefan...

"Damon…?" she queried, his name coming out in a soft, husky voice filled with longing.

He snapped out of his reverie. There'd be time later on to trip out on how this came to be, but now wasn't it. Now was the time to simply revel in the fact that, at least today, he _was_ the hero and the girl had chosen _him_.

He climbed up on the bed with her, crawling over to her like a tiger stalking its prey. He laid his palm on her thigh, smiling in satisfaction when she sucked in a sharp breath and shuddered from his touch. "Do you have any idea how many times I've pictured you here, just like this?" he murmured, hovering over her and lightly sliding his hand up her sleek, bare thigh, watching in fascination as goose-bumps arose along her skin, and Elena gave a breathless little sigh in response.

Elena trembled again and shook her head no. "Too many," he replied with a self-depreciating smirk, his eyes still glued to where his pale hand met the tanned flesh of Elena's leg. He wanted nothing more than to devour her, but he needed her to make the first move. Damon was well aware that Elena knew her own mind, and would not be here right now if she wasn't sure. But…she was also vulnerable and the last thing he wanted was to take advantage of that vulnerability and have her regret whatever happened between them.

"Are you sure about this?" Her brows lowered and he went on. "I don't mean about you and I and the concept of us. I mean about the timing. Are you sure you want to do this tonight of all nights, Elena?"

"Yes," she answered simply.

With that one word, every ounce of Damon's borrowed blood raced south of the border. He gritted his teeth. "Christ! You drive me crazy. You know that?" he muttered, trying to control his raging libido.

"Show me…" she purred and ran her hands up his naked chest to his shoulders. She clasped the solid muscles there and gave a slight tug, urging him closer. "I want you, Damon."

It was the 'green-light' Damon had been waiting for. A deliciously wicked smile curved his beautiful mouth upwards and he leaned in close, his lips hovering just above Elena's for a fraction of an instant. "Oh, Elena…I'm going to rock-your-world." And then he kissed her.

**D&E**********************D&E************************D&E************************D&E**

It was a kiss unlike any she'd ever received before. Stefan had always been so gentle, (almost too gentle) as if she were a porcelain doll he was afraid he'd break if he handled her too roughly. Damon felt no such hesitation. His hands gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head as he possessed her mouth with a hungry passion that was so urgent and hot, it made her toes curl. Elena moaned deep in her throat as his skillful tongue drew hers out to play, coaxing her to open to him, yield to him. And she did. Her legs fell open and he settled his lower half against her, grinding his erection along her pulsating core, making her body throb with rising lust. His hands tightened around her wrists to the point of almost being painful, but the pleasure he was giving her far outweighed the twinge of pain and Elena arched her hips, giving him greater access to that aching need between her legs. It was an open invitation and one he swiftly took advantage of by pressing himself more firmly on top of her, pumping his hips into hers and pushing her back onto the mattress as he gave her the hard friction she craved.

It was heavenly, just what she needed to send her over the edge and Elena yanked her head back and cried out his name as a quick, explosive orgasm hit her suddenly and without warning. Damon's sensual blue gaze was riveted on her face as she wantonly writhed under him, riding out the high from the climax he'd given her.

When she blinked open lethargic brown eyes, she found him still staring at her and she flushed an even darker shade of rose. "That was…"

"Beautiful," he whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Elena swallowed thickly. He was so intense. She could easily get lost in those magnificent eyes of his. It was funny because for someone who had professed to feel nothing, Damon's eyes always gave truth to that lie. He felt. Oh yeah, he felt so deeply, (whether it was passion, rage or love) he was practically a 'live-wire' of raw emotion and Elena had a desperate hankering to experience all that explosive ardor first hand. To really know what it was like to have Damon Salvatore worship her body _and_ soul.

Her fingers buried themselves in his silky dark hair and she brought his face down for a gentle kiss, before adding, with a naughty little grin, "Oh, I'm sure you have more to offer than just that…right?"

His face showed his surprise for all of a second before he laughed. "Why Miss Elena, are you propositioning me?"

She glanced down to where his groin was still pressed tightly in between the apex of her thighs and decided to tease him back. "I thought you were propositioning me." She sighed. "Oh well, if you're not…" She started to push him off her, giggling when his eyes widened and his hands immediately stopped her from going anywhere.

"Oh, no you don't," Damon growled and within seconds had both her wrists pinned back onto the bed again.

She grinned unrepentantly up at him as he held her arms above her with one hand. "Naughty girl," he purred. "How should I punish you?"

Elena batted her eyes. "I'm sure with all your experience you can think of something."

Damon made a *tsking* sound, but his eyes were sparkling with a playful eroticism that made Elena's whole body tense and ache with longing. "You're playing with fire here, Ms. Gilbert."

She continued the game. "Oooh…are you going to burn me, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Oh, I've got several things in store for you, you little minx." His hand trailed down her stomach to cup her mound and he stroked her through the damp fabric of her panties, his long, slim fingers slipping inside to slide along her moist folds until he found her hot spot. He gave that little nubbin a thorough petting, chuckling huskily when she let out a sharp cry and bucked her hips to press more firmly into his hand.

He pulled back, stopping the joyous sensation. "Unh-unh-unh," he chided. "First you have to tell me...What do you want first? This…" He wriggled his fingers against her clit, setting off more lightning bolts of pleasure zinging along Elena's nerve endings. And then his fingers were suddenly gone, and before she could lament or cry about the loss of contact they were replaced by the rock solid bulge of his erection. He rubbed himself onto her, grinding the hard ridge of his penis against her hyper-sensitive clitoris and Elena's eyes snapped closed. She groaned and bit her lip hard as pure, unadulterated carnal pleasure flooded her central nervous system. "Or this?" he panted softly, his mouth a mere inch above her own.

She was so close, and while desperately wanted to feel his hard length inside, the brief memory of his mouth on her was something she'd never forget and something she desperately wanted to experience again. Only this time it would be just the two of them. She could really let loose and thoroughly (and as loudly as she wanted) enjoy that talented tongue on her most sensitive spots.

"Your tongue," she finally gasped out, quivering under him like a leaf blowing in the wind. "I want your tongue on me—in me!"

Damon's smirk was absolutely lecherous. "Smart girl," he purred and quick as a cat he'd slithered down her body, torn her panties off her and had his face between her thighs.

He didn't give her a chance to even catch her breath before his mouth had settled around the hard nubbin of her button and sucked it into the wet cavern of his mouth. Elena planted her feet flat on the mattress and ground her core against his face without reservation or shame. He was so damned good at oral, it made her head spin and within seconds she felt the tingling that started from her toes and raced along her spine before settling into a deep pool of aching need in her belly. Her legs tensed and trembled violently. Her nipples hardened and her body jerked and shuddered in preparation for the explosion building inside. And then he slipped a finger inside her and wriggled it, expertly finding that *spot* under her belly button that would sent her to the stratosphere and back and just-like-that, it hit her like a freight train running amok. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out as her entire body went rigid under his lips. It was like fireworks and a dulcet choir of little birds singing and exploding within her head as Elena took off like a rocket launcher, pressing herself against his face so hard it was a good thing Damon didn't need to breathe, else he might just be a dead man (literally) at that point!

When she finally came back to earth, she caught one look at the utterly smug look of satisfaction on his face and rolled her eyes_. _

'_Well now, doesn't he look like the cat that ate the canary-*and*- the cream!' _

Elena knew she could give as good as she got, so with that in mind, she sat up, pulling his borrowed Tee off and tossing it at him. It hit him square in the face and she giggled and noted, with no small amount of satisfaction of her own, his expression had definitely changed from cocky to hungry in the blink of an eye as he gaped at her naked breasts.

Her smile was mischievous at best as she took in the way his eyes followed every movement she made. She trailed her hand down her chest to her breasts and tugged on one of her turgid nipples. "See something you like?" she asked, teasing him mercilessly.

Damon growled and Elena felt that growl all the way to her core. It was beyond exciting to have this powerful, sexy man look at her like that."I see something I like…" she murmured and got to her knees. She placed her palms flat on his chest and pushed; sending him onto the mattress, flat on his back. She straddled his thighs and her hands went to the buttons on his jeans, deciding it was time to give one Damon Salvatore, a little taste of his own medicine.

"My turn…" she said as she flipped open the first couple of buttons. "Mmmm, what do we have here?" she sing-songed as her hand slipped inside to grip his straining cock. Elena glanced down at him as she gave him a slight squeeze. "I think little Damon needs some attention too," she purred, gliding her hand up and down the silky smooth shaft of his cock a few times before gripping him firmly by the base again and squeezing.

Damon's eyes shut tight and he hissed in pleasure as her grip became almost achingly tight. "Little?" he gasped, opening his eyes to glare at her briefly when she let off the pressure. He gave her a cocky smirk. "Take it out and tell me then if it's little," he challenged breathlessly.

Elena's hand clenched on his shaft again, making him writhe under her touch. _Oh he was a clever one—even in the throes of passion he had a zippy comeback! _

Damon's eyes snapped closed again, falling back onto the bed with a groan when she once again pumped her hand slowly up and down the hard length of his dick with a grip that was borderline painful.

Elena found she loved watching him like this. She *literally* had him in the palm of her hand and she couldn't take her eyes off him as she stroked his cock inside his jeans, drawing out the anticipation of actually seeing him 'full Monty'. He was so beautiful and she stared, enraptured as he panted and his face scrunched up into the sexiest and most adorable pout she'd ever seen as she pleasured him. Stefan was always so quiet and stoic. She could tell Damon was a screamer like she was. She loved it! His long lashes fluttered against his cheekbones and the bottom lip of his lush mouth was captured between his pearly whites as she felt him begin to convulsively tremble under her touch, she finally pulled him out of his pants so she could really see him.

Her eyes widened at his impressive size and girth. _Okay, so maybe little was the wrong adjective here…_Elena licked her lips. He was going to feel simply amazing inside her. _But_ (despite her desire to have him inside her) she had other plans for his outrageously hot body at the moment.

"Mmmm," she whispered, leaning down to take an experimental taste. She lapped up the drop of pearly white pre-cum gathered at the head of his penis. He was divine. Elena opened her mouth and took him into the hot, wet recesses of her mouth and suckled him like some fantastic new flavor of lollipop!

As soon as her lips touched him, Damon hissed in pleasure, but when her lips wrapped around his cock, his hips jackknifed upwards as he let out a soft muttered curse of sheer agonized bliss.

Elena raised her head and her eyes darted back up his body, to his face, enjoying the look on his face and the racy tingle of naughty pleasure this act gave her.

He was carnality personified. His amazing body was tight, every sinew and sculpted muscle taught and straining as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth. Her hand began to move faster and harder along the base of his shaft the more she took him down her throat. He was gasping her name, chanting it really, like a prayer and Elena decided then and there, she'd never seen anything sexier than Damon on his back, half naked and writhing under her hand and mouth. Her other hand moved to his testicles and she squeezed them, a little harder than she might have normally done, but Damon was a bit rough, rougher than Stefan and it made her feel more adventurous and daring.

His hips arched and he let out a loud groan. "Fuck! Oh shit!" Elena could feel his boys draw up tight against his body, signaling his upcoming release and she took it in stride, relaxing her throat and taking as much of him down as she could. She hummed softly, while stroking his cock with one hand and cupping his balls with the other.

Damon was a goner. "Elena, stop! I'm gonna—" His words choked off and he bucked up and into her mouth, his whole body going tense as he came down her throat.

Elena swallowed each and every drop until he was lying beneath her, a sweating mess of satisfied Damon. She raised her head and wiped her mouth. "Now _that_…" she emphasized the word, "was a proposition!"

He opened one eye and laughed breathlessly. "Elena, I love you."

It was obvious by his stunned expression that he hadn't meant to say that out loud and the words hung there for a second, like a big pink elephant in the bed with them.

He looked like he'd swallowed a can of rotting pig's blood. "I'm—"

Elena let him off the hook. Truthfully, it wasn't a conversation she was ready for either. "Ssshhh," she said softly, putting her finger over his lips. "I know. It's okay." He raised a brow and she went on. "Let's just see where this takes us. No promises, but no regrets either." She gave him a small smile, "okay?"

Glad to have that "L" word missile dodged and out of the way so easily, Damon nodded. His smirk returned full force right before he suddenly grabbed her and rolled them so that he was on top of her again. "Now, where were we..?"

*******D&E********************D&E*******************D&E*********************D&E*******

The race was on and the rest of their clothes were discarded and tossed haphazardly around the room as Damon and Elena sought to forget everything that had happened in the last few months and just lose themselves in each other.

Damon was on his knees in the middle of his big bed, his erection jutting out from his groin to ride high and hard upon his lean belly. He gripped Elena's hips and pulled her forward until the rounded globes of her curvy rear end rested atop his thighs and her long legs were bent at the knee and splayed open on either side of his slim hips. She looked glorious, spread out and exposed for him, like a delectable buffet. His mouth watered as he let his fingers trail up her inner thighs to caress the soft folds of her sex. He hissed softly.

"You're so fucking wet…"

Elena whimpered and dug her feet into the mattress, raising her lower body up to give him better access to her treasures. Damon gave her what she wanted, using his fingers to bring her higher and higher until he slid two fingers inside her and curled them, stroking the soft spongy tissue he found there until Elena let out a soft cry and her inner walls fluttered around his pumping digits in a rhythmic spasm that signaled her release. He brought her down gently before he pulled his hand free of her hot woman's mound. He brought his fingers to his lips and suckled them into his mouth.

Elena watched him with hooded eyes, flushing a bit as he groaned and licked each digit clean of her juices.

"Delicious," he sighed before taking hold of her ankles and raising her legs straight in the air. He crossed them in a scissor fashion and then placed her ankles over his shoulders. "Keep them there," he ordered gruffly, before taking hold of his raging hard on and guiding it to dripping wet opening.

Elena's hands fisted the white Egyptian cotton of Damon's sheets as he pushed the head of his cock inside her. "Oh God!" she gasped when he grabbed hold of her calves and pushed forward, seating himself to the hilt in one sure thrust.

"You're so…tight," he groaned, gripping her legs in a forceful, white knuckled grip. He glanced down their bodies to where they were joined, groin to groin and Damon let out a soft growl at the erotic picture. "Fuck! So good…"

His mercurial blue eyes raised and Elena watched as they darkened, the veins spreading out around his eyes, but instead of frightening her, it made her wetter and more excited. She wanted him to move, so she arched her back until the only part of her body still on the bed was her shoulders. Damon sat up straighter, getting to his knees with her. Elena moaned softly as he pumped his hips just a bit, giving her just a taste of what she needed.

Her legs trembled and she put the heels of her feet against his shoulders and began to rock her lower body, forward and back, sliding him in and out of her wet sheath.

Damon pulled her closer. "Wait…" he panted, fighting for control.

Elena shook her head, beside herself. She needed more. "Please…" she begged, beyond pride at this point, "fuck me, Damon. Please…just make me feel again."

He leaned forward, pressing her knees closer to her chest so that he could get the deep penetration he wanted and began to thrust in and out of her at a leisurely pace, gritting his teeth so tight he feared his jaw might just snap with the effort it took to not just pound into her.

He wanted this to be spectacular and a five minute quickie was not on the menu!

But Elena had plans of her own and she wanted it harder and faster. She didn't want gentle—she'd had enough of that, thank you. She wanted Damon and all his rough edges. She dug her nails into his backside, hard enough to draw blood. "I said fuck me, Damon! I won't break. Now do it!" she demanded, smirking when he hissed and flashed a fang at her for spilling his blood.

He paused in his rhythmic movements. "Oh, so you want it rough…well, all you had to do is ask, kitten," he purred and slammed his hips forward, hard enough to make Elena's eyes bulge and a long, keening wail of sheer pleasure burst forth from her lips. "Like that?" he asked, pulling almost all the way out. Elena couldn't talk, she could only nod and Damon smirked again and thrust forward, even harder.

"You were made for me," he gritted out as he gave her what she wanted, pounding into her with hard, sharp thrusts of his hips, moving in and out of her body at a speed no *normal* man could maintain as he took them both higher, soaring into orbit, closer and closer to that proverbial cliff, until the only thing that mattered was reaching the edge and falling off.

Elena's nails raked his back and Damon's hands gripped her thighs so tight, there were sure to be bruises later, but neither cared. They were one; moving together with an easy, natural grace that few lovers ever achieve. No words were necessary, because really? What were words, when the sensations bombarding their senses made simple speech incomprehensible? They simply wanted to live and die in the moment and the only sounds they needed was their harsh, panting breaths, the slapping sound of flesh upon flesh and the creaking of Damon's huge oak bed as they raced together towards that end-all-be-all moment of completion.

Elena hit hers first when Damon slipped a hand between their driving hips and found her tiny nubbin of nerve endings and gave it the attention Elena needed to send her skydiving off pleasures' precipice. She bolted upright, gripped his shoulders and latched onto one of his pebbled nipples as if she were a vamp herself.

Damon's head tipped back and her teeth on his chest, the pleasurable pain combined with her rippling sheath around his driving cock simply did him in and with a shout of her name he came—hard, spilling his hot, dead seed deep into her womb until he had nothing left to give and simply collapsed on the bed, bringing her with him so that she rested atop his chest and their entwined bodies settled against each other in a sweaty tangle of naked limbs…

Elena opened heavy lidded dark eyes and gave him a weak smile. "What _was _that?"

Damon gave her a sloppy, halfhearted kiss across her mouth before he rolled them over so that they were ;lying side to side and face to face. He brushed a sweaty lock of hair back from her face and chose to ignore the way his hand still trembled. "_That_," he said, "was us…together." He stared at her intently, and there was a distinct vulnerability in those beautiful cerulean eyes, hidden just under the surface, but close enough that Elena couldn't help but see it. "Pretty amazing, huh?" he whispered, snuggling her closer.

For the first time ever, those words did not freak her out nor did they make her think of her loyalty to Stefan and how she should try and maintain it. No, for once Elena was in complete agreement. "Yeah," she replied. "It was beyond amazing, Damon." She cupped his cheek and stroked his lush lower lip with her thumb. "It was earth shattering..."

*********D&E*****************D&E******************D&E*********************D&E*********

**Okay guys, you know what to do…click that blue button, tell me what you think and give the musie her comfort food. :)**

**Reviews are love, people… :)**

**Oh, btw: Did anyone get the Angelus quote (or part quote) in this chappie? lol! Let me know...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Game **

**A fic by Jen**

**I'm not posting a rating anymore—you guys know what I write…right? lol! Apparently, I'm the Godmother of smut—(lol-Carly and S) and that's what this starts out with so be warned. Oh, and I have the mouth of a sailor too…so there's foul language in *all* my fics. If that's not your cup of tea—stop here.**

**Disclaimer: I will say that sadly, I do not own any of TVD characters. If I did—Elena and Damon would have been doing the mattress mambo a long-long time ago. ;) Hell—Ian and Nina can't resist each other in RL either! **

**;) Though, if I was writing their love affair, I'd have gotten them together in the first episode! lol!**

**A/N: Okay, on a serious note…I know I have been sadly lacking on sending out replies to reviews, but I'm writing…if you'd rather me reply to each and every review individually—let me know and I'll send out a personal thank-you, but I'm trying to keep musie focused and keep the creative juices flowing. I do, however, want to let you know what your comments, feedback and reviews mean to me. They're amazing. They inspire me and the musie beast. Thank you! **

**Feed the muse and she feeds me…now—on with the show.**

**Hugs, **

**Jen**

**D&E**********************D&E**********************D&E************************D&E**

**Part 7**

**Damon's bedroom:**

The candles gave the room a soft, seductive glow, but the naked couple on the bed was anything but soft. They were primitive in their need for each other. Hungry. Primal even as they writhed against each other in an erotic dance only lovers share. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was loud in the room, as was their labored and heavy breathing as they tested the boundaries of their seemingly endless lust for one another.

Damon was behind her, one hand on her shoulder and the other wrapped in her hair, hammering into her hard and fast when Elena rounded up on her umpteenth orgasm (she'd lost count after their third romp). He yanked her head back and she gasped when he ran his fangs along her neck. "You smell delicious. I could fuck you for days…" he gritted out, plunging in and out of her with hard, deep thrusts of his hips.

He hit that spot under her belly button and lightning raced along her central nervous system. Fluids gushed and Elena's body convulsed in rapture. She screamed his name as she took off once again, shooting into outerspace in a kaleidoscope of bright colorful waves of orgasmic pleasure.

Damon waited for her to come back to earth before starting his relentless assault on her body all over again. Elena shuddered when he started to move inside her again. The driving force of his lovemaking was unlike anything she'd ever seen. He seemed to have stamina for days and not only was he rocking her world—he was shattering her very foundation. Mere words were beyond her at this point and really—what words could describe the ecstasy she found in Damon's arms anyway?

Even when she did try and tell him how good it was, it came out more as a garbled and incoherent, "Unnnggghhooohmmm'GodyeeahhDamonplleeeassse…" than an actual sentence.

He chuckled wickedly, and his laughter sounded more than a tad smug, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered. Only the feel of Damon's thick, hard cock sliding in and out of her body mattered. Her fingers tightened on the sheet in a white knuckled grip as he fucked her sideways from Sunday. It was so spectacular—Elena didn't think she'd ever—ever be the same.

Damon wanted to hear it though. He needed her complete surrender. "Tell me what you want, lover…" he purred next to her ear. He slowed down his thrusts until he was moving in and out of her with a lazy, restrained rhythm that had Elena frantically pushing her hips back and arching against him, desperate for more. He took hold of her hips, stopping her movements. "Do you want it slow and deep…?" He paused, waiting, enjoying the tremors that wracked her body as she struggled against his grasp. "Or…" He drove forward again, his flesh smacking against hers as he slammed into her, "hard and fast?"

"Fast!" she cried, digging her nails into the bed sheets, tearing them as she spasmed around his cock. "Oh-oh-God! Hard and fast!"

Damon purred and gave her what she wanted, impaling her over and over with quick, hard thrusts of his hips.

Her world careened and Elena was lost as he pounded into her. In seconds she was tripping across that line again. She shouted his name, told him he was the best she'd ever had and pleaded for him to "just-never-stop-fucking-me!" as another sharp, excruciatingly good orgasm hit her with the subtlety of an 18 wheeler smashing into a parked car.

Riding the high of that climax, Elena tipped her head back and cried, "Oh God! I love you!"

It was perfect. The world seemed to freeze and finally Damon heard the words he wanted to hear. He seemed to explode with a burst of energy as he draped himself over her back and fucked her right into the mattress. His eyes were black with lusty desire as he licked her neck. "I love you too," he growled right before his teeth sank into her flesh. Her exotic blood hit his taste buds and he groaned. She tasted like fucking heaven and his head spun, his balls tightened and his entire body went rigid right before he went over the edge too, wrapping an arm around her belly and holding her tight as he was flung, head over heels, into euphoria. Damon gave a sharp cry of her name and his arms tightened around her to the point of being painful before he collapsed on top of her. Elena fell forward with a whimper, exhausted as Damon shuddered on top of her, spilling himself deep inside her womb with one final, weak thrust of his hips.

He was crushing her-he knew it, but he was utterly spent for the moment. Finally, he managed to roll off her, flopping onto his back beside her on the bed. He pulled the covers over them and threw his arm over his eyes as he struggled for breath he didn't need. He was stunned and humbled too. Being inside Elena was like being given a glimpse of the 'Promised Land' and now that Damon had been given a taste of heaven...He glanced sideways at her lying curled up next to him, her chest heaving and looking just as messy as he was, he simply knew he couldn't go back to ordinary .

He had to have her. Fuck Stefan!

**D&E*********************D&E************************D&E***********************D&E**

**Later: **

The post coital haze was finally fading as they lay side by side, facing each other, the covers haphazardly pulled up over their lower halves. There was an air of intimacy—comfortable intimacy—as they stared into each other's eyes. Damon wanted nothing more than to stay inside her—like maybe forever! But they'd finally taken a (in Elena's case) much needed break from the marathon sex-session they'd indulged in for the last few hours.

Her words from earlier flitted across his mind. She'd said she loved him. The words echoed in Damon's head and he almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He leaned up on one elbow, cradling his cheek in his hand as he brushed a tangled lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. His eyes were magnetic, so blue and bright, it was hypnotic and Elena got lost in that intense gaze as he stared down into her face. "I have a question for you," he said.

She had a feeling she already knew what it was, but nodded just the same.

"Is this—you and me—is it for real?" he finally asked, his voice rough and vulnerable at the same time. He refused to say the 'L' word again.

Elena couldn't help the small smile that crept across her face. Only Damon could manage to sound needy and demanding simultaneously, but she also sensed a hidden meaning behind his question and that was the one she thought he really feared. 'Did she mean what she'd screamed out in the height of passion or was she going to change her mind as soon as Stefan came back to himself?' She took his free hand and brought it to her lips, placing a soft, yet lingering kiss on his palm, letting him know with more than words how she felt. She too avoided the 'L' word for now.

"It's real, Damon. When has anything—whether it was good or bad—_not_ been real between us?"

He nodded in agreement, but…his brows drew down and he pursed his beautiful lips, still unconvinced. "What happens when Stefan is through being Captain Dickhead?" he asked, confirming her earlier suspicions. "Will it still be real then?"

Elena sat up and Damon scooted back to rest against his headboard as she turned to face him. His eyes roamed her naked body for a good long moment before returning to her face. He licked his lips and Elena recognized that lazy smirk for what it was—a defense mechanism to make her more uncomfortable than he was, but she wasn't biting. She was long past the 'being embarrassed' stage considering Damon had seen, touched and tasted every single inch of her in the last couple of hours! What was the point in hiding now?

She got his attention back on her face by cupping his cheek in her palm. "Yeah, Damon, it'll still be real," she replied, understanding his need for confirmation. Katherine had fed him a whole wasp's nest full of lies to get him into bed and look where that had gotten him? A hundred and forty some odd years of chasing after an illusion that had never existed. Elena understood his hesitation, he'd had his heart ripped to shreds and despite being a 'Bad-Boy' Damon _did_ have a huge heart, one he tended to wear on his sleeve too, but when he got hurt—people tended to die! So there was a very real need to reassure him that she'd made her choice tonight and she'd chosen him.

"What happened tonight changes everything," she said. "I still want to help Stefan, but not for me anymore…"

Damon's brow shot up. "Really?"

"Really," she confirmed with a determined nod of her head.

He frowned. "Then who are we saving him for? Himself?" He gave a snort and rolled his expressive eyes. "I hate to break it you, but the dick we dealt with tonight,_ is_ Stefan when the switch is flipped and I don't see him jumping on the 'Save Stefan Band-Wagon' anytime soon!"

Elena took his face in both hands. She needed him to get what she was saying loud and clear. That look of naked longing came back again, giving him a boyish appeal that Elena found heartbreakingly sexy now. "I know that now, but that isn't what I mean." He blinked at her several times as he tried to decipher what she meant. She gave him a tender smile. Here they were naked and in bed, yet he was still willing to talk about saving his brother. Elena's heart swelled with emotion for him.

"Stefan is lost to me. Truthfully, a part of me feels I never knew him at all, but he's not lost to you, Damon. He's your brother and you love him," she said softly. His eyes widened as he got the gist of what she was telling him, but before he could offer up some sarcastic retort on how he couldn't care less, she stopped him with a brief, yet gentle kiss. "Don't…" she murmured against his lips. He pulled back to stare up at her, a strange mixture of surprise and longing on his beguiling face and Elena had the urge to hug him. "Don't say you don't care." His mouth opened again and she put her finger over his lips. "Despite what you're about to say. You want your brother back. I may not know him, but _you do_ and you love him, no matter what or who he is. We both know it, so don't bother trying to convince me you don't."

The yearning left his face and while he scowled at her, he didn't dispute her statement, instead he shrugged and that lazy smirk of his curled his lips upwards. Sarcastic Damon—the one who effectively covered for all his vulnerability was back. "Whatever, Stefan left the building the minute Klaus but the whammy on him. Not sure how much of him there's left to save," he finally replied. His usual flippancy covering up the very real emotions she could see flitting across his handsome face.

Elena grinned. Oh brother—he sure didn't like having his feeling exposed. She got that, but there was no denying, (even though he hated it) that Damon felt—and so passionately, it was like walking into the eye of a hurricane when he turned all that passion on you. But it was just that—that 'all or nothing' zeal for the people he cared about that had finally made her fall in love with him. And Elena was now certain that she _was_ 'in love' (head over heels) with Damon Salvatore!

She sighed. _Oh boy-talk about complicating things!_

She sighed. "Well, if there's something left…we'll save him and it won't be because he loves me or I love him, Damon." She leaned forward and kissed him again. "It'll be because Stefan loves you. And you won't ever give up on him. That's what will save him from himself."

**D&E**********************D&E************************D&E************************D&E**

Damon didn't know what to make of this change of events. In the last few months, Elena had been obsessed with saving his brother so that she could recapture their (in his opinion) boring rendition of the eternal star-crossed lovers' love affair. Yet, here she was telling him it wouldn't be _her_ love that would save Stefan—no, it would be his! He wasn't sure whether to thank her or laugh—or maybe (to his horror) cry.

_How did this girl see him so clearly?_

"Well, that was a beautiful—truly heartbreaking little speech…but I'm not buying it."

The intimacy was shattered by that unwelcomed voice and both Elena and Damon whipped their heads around to the doorway where Stefan lounged, arms crossed and smirking like Lucifer himself.

"Oh my God!" Elena yelped and dove under the covers to hide her naked body.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Really, Stefan…lurking outside my bedroom?" he quipped, "this is getting pervy—even for evil you!"

Stefan ignored Damon and his comment as he strolled into the bedroom as if he was invited in. His eyes were on Elena as she huddled next to Damon, the covers pulled up to her chin. "Still feeling shy, Elena?" He gave a ruthless chuckle. "Come on—we've _all _seen it and tasted it now. Why are you hiding?"

Elena flushed to the roots of her mahogany hairline and Damon growled when he felt her tremble next to him. "Get the fuck out of here, Stef!" he snapped.

Stefan stopped next to the bed, his amused gaze focused on the lovers there. "Why? According to Elena, you love me and I love you..." He took his shirt off and Damon's eyes bulged.

_What the fuck was Steffie up to?_

Elena burrowed deeper into the covers, but Stefan was staring at his brother now, ignoring her as he gave Damon a mysterious little smile. "Maybe I'm ready to _jump_ on the 'Save Stefan Band-Wagon…" He paused and reached out to tap Damon's nose in a manner far too playful for the sadistic mirth glittering in his green eyes. "Are you?" he taunted in a way that had Damon yanking his head back.

_What the…? Was he suggesting…? _Damon grimaced and barely resisted the urge to gag too. This was heading into Twilight Zone or worse—Jerry Springer territory now!

Elena's face was a mixture of horror and *eeeww*! "Stefan, what are you doing?" she asked, still gripping the covers in a white knuckled grip.

"Just trying to stick with your plan, Elena," he retorted. "You know, letting Damon and his love save me from myself."

_Just how long had Stefan been lingering at his fucking door? Had his brother listened to him and Elena…?_

Damon wanted to shudder at that thought, but he refused to let Stefan make him squirm. "I think you're taking the idea of brotherly love a tad too far. Don't you?" he shot back, making a face. Damon knew (at least he hoped) Stefan was simply fucking with them, but still…his brother was trying real hard to make them think he'd truly gone off the deep end. Why?

"But we_ looooove _each other… " Stefan returned, drawing out the word until it sounded silly and a little creepy too. He reached for the covers and Damon's eyes flickered down to the hand reaching for parts and places he better not go, before his blue eyed gaze snapped back to his brother's face.

Damon's hands tightened on his comforter. Stefan was trying to rattle him, but…just in case. "Put that hand near me, brother," Damon said, almost casually, "and you'll be drawing back a stump." His lips twisted into a smirk, "I promise."

Stefan laughed outright, but he dropped his hand and moved away from the bed. "So much for sharing the love," he drawled with a shrug, meandering across the room until he came to Damon's cabinet where he kept his bedroom stash of booze.

When he stepped back, Elena and Damon released the collective breaths they'd been holding. They shared a 'What the fuck new game was this?' kind of look as Stefan opened the cabinet.

Damon watched his brother with a wary eye as he withdrew a bottle of his Johnny Walker Blue Label Scotch whiskey. Damon winced when he cracked the seal. That whiskey was five hundred bucks a bottle—but at this point, Damon didn't care. "What do you want, Stefan? Spit it out or take the bottle and leave because this is getting old fast!"

Stefan didn't reply, instead he observed the bottle he held and smirked. "One thing I'll say for you, Damon," he commented as he poured a healthy drought of the expensive booze into a glass. "You sure have a hell of a liquor supply." He turned and raised his drink, saluting the couple still in bed. "To new beginnings…" he said mysteriously and shot the scotch down in one long swallow. He made an *mmmm* sound of pleasure as the good whiskey burned its way down his throat and into his belly.

"Damn," he said, pouring another shot. "That's some good shit! Sure takes the edge off, right?" he asked with a wink at Damon.

"Yeah, it works wonders," Damon replied sarcastically. "Why don't you find out by taking it and finding a nice little corner to drink it in after you get out of my room?"

"But that'd spoil all the fun I have planned," Stefan said as he grabbed two more glasses and the bottle in one hand and his drink in the other and headed back towards the bed.

Elena cringed, scooting as far away from Stefan as she could get when her ex sat at the foot of the bed and poured a good portion of the booze into the other two glasses he'd brought with him. "Let's play another game…" he said and held the drinks out for Damon to grab.

Damon's brow shot up. "Seriously?" he asked, rolling his eyes. Well, shit! Truthfully, at this point he could use a God-damned drink!

He leaned forward and grabbed the glasses _and_ the bottle, but instead of handing Elena one, he shot both drinks down himself; enjoying the familiar, smooth burn and the calming effect it gave him. He poured another drought into both glasses, only this time, he handed Elena one.

"Here," he muttered, pressing it into her hand. She started to protest, but he shook his head. "Just drink it. It'll help take the shame out of this ordeal."

Elena finally nodded and took the proffered (albeit-temporary) relief he gave her. "Damon, we should…"

"Not now, Elena," he said, cutting off whatever plan she was hatching. He really wasn't in the mood to get the 'let's save Stefan' pom-poms out. Baby-bro was being a major prick and he was a hairsbreadth from kicking the shit out of his ass—not saving it! "Just drink your drink and hope it gives you the answer to how we get out of this situation with our dignity still intact!" he muttered, keeping one eye on his brother as he tried to figure out what kind of nonsense Steffie was up to now. "Though, that's probably not an option anymore," he added under his breath, when Stefan decided to recline at the foot of the bed on his side, head in his hand and a smug expression on his face, looking as if he had all the time in the world to lounge there and make them uncomfortable.

_Great!_

Damon had had enough! No one made him sweat—certainly not Stefan! "So, what brings you here, Stef?" he asked conversationally, acting for all the world, as if he _wasn't_ naked and in bed with Elena and Stefan _wasn't_ being major creepy/voyeur guy! He could smell the fresh blood on his brother and his lips quirked. "Ahh…you got hopped up on some fresh blood and decided to skulk outside my door for an hour or so?"

Stefan shrugged. "Oh...I wasn't out there_ that_ long…" His eyes went to Elena's flushed face and his expression turned taunting. "But…I _was_ out there long enough to know Elena's a real screamer."

Damon gnashed his teeth. _What a dick!_ He didn't want to look at Elena's face to see how she was taking that, but he could actually feel the heat from her body increase as she blushed from her toes to the roots of her hair.

Elena finally found her voice. "Ugh! How could you?" she asked, her beautiful face scrunched into a disgusted scowl. "Stefan, we're trying to save you, but you're making it really hard to keep caring!"

"Oh, is that what you were doing? Trying to save me?" Stefan queried, a cruel smirk twisting his lips. "Cause you see, from where I was it sounded like my brother was fucking your brains out!" He shrugged, "But maybe I'm wrong and when you were screaming my brother's name it was in a 'Rah-Rah! Great plan, Damon' kind 'a way! Is that it?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "You know what? You orchestrated this! You pushed me to admit my feelings for him, so now you can just deal with it!"

Damon had never been so damned proud of her. She wasn't letting his brother make her cower! His hand sought hers under the covers and he squeezed it as if telling her 'Go get him Tiger!'

Stefan feigned a look of hurt. "You know…" he told her, "you never shouted _my _name like that when we had sex. I think my feelings are hurt."

"You're lying," she scoffed, calling him out. "You don't have any feelings anymore! Remember?"

He chuckled darkly. "You're right. I am. Klaus freed me from those kinds of pesky emotions, but still…" He made a *tsking* sound and wagged a finger at her as if chiding a recalcitrant child. "You gotta admit, you were holding out on me. I never knew you had a set of lungs on you like that, Elena. Really, I'm impressed. How come I never got to see this little wildcat in bed?"

"Oh for fucks sake, Stefan!" Damon snapped, interrupting the awkward waters their conversation was heading for. "What do you want to do, whip out our dicks and compare? Tell me what you want—or get the fuck out of my room!"

Damon was at the end of his rope with Stefan, but Elena appeared to be just warming up when she said, "Maybe, I never screamed your name like that because you always were so afraid to embrace what you really were…Damon isn't."

Damon's head whipped her way and he honestly was so surprised at her words that he couldn't have been _more_ shocked unless she'd suddenly sprouted horns and a tail and declared herself a demon!

"You were always so afraid I'd break, Stefan, but I won't. I'm strong and not even you—this thing you've become will break me!" she stated, and Damon recognized that pugnacious tilt to her chin. Hell, he should, he'd seen it often enough! It usually made him roll his eyes because he knew he was in for a battle. Only this time it was a pleasure to see. She was giving it to Stefan—tit for tat, and if he hadn't known it before (which he had) Damon was now 100% sure that Elena Gilbert was meant for _him_.

Stefan seemed to like this feisty Elena too as his gaze was now entirely focused on her now. His green eyes glittered with a hunger Damon knew all too well.

"Well, maybe I'm not so afraid of that anymore, Elena. Care to give me a test drive?"

Damon's senses jackknifed into full awareness as every sinew in his body tensed in preparation to stop his brother if he went for her, but then he felt Elena's hand seek his under the covers and under the guise of holding hands, Elena passed him the vervain dart.

Damon was so surprised that he almost gave it away. _When the hell had she gotten her hands on that?_

"Oh! _Now_ you want me again?" She snorted. "Well, maybe I've decided I don't want _you_ anymore," she teased, batting her lashes. "_Maybe_ I've decided I chose the wrong brother the first time around and now I'm fixing that mistake," she said, superbly pulling off an Academy Award performance of 'Katherine the Bitch' as she kept Stefan distracted.

With his thumb Damon flicked off the safety cap on the darts needle sharp point, careful to not get any of it on himself as he waited for his brother to get within striking distance.

And Stefan was buying it. Hell, he was practically salivating! "If you want a little monster in your man, Elena, then I'm the one," he purred inching towards her.

Damon felt Elena cringe, but she stood her ground, continuing with her role. She sat forward, letting the covers drop to expose her naked breasts and Damon gritted his teeth so hard he thought his jaw might snap. Jealousy clawed at him and he absolutely detested her using herself as bait to get Stefan closer, but he ruthlessly swallowed the bitter bile down. Because really? It was the best plan to get his brother tranquilized that they'd had yet. If anyone could do it, it'd be Elena and he had to trust her—even if he hated the way his brother's salacious gaze was roaming over her body…

Stefan's eyes darkened and veiny lines appeared along his face. He took in her wild long dark locks. The hooded dark eyes, perky breasts and tiny waist and he growled. "Jesus, you look so fuck-able right now!" He glanced at Damon. "I think Elena's ready for me to join the party now, brother. You don't mind, do you?"

His face was so smug; Damon had to bite back the snarky retort that wanted to burst forth. Instead he positioned the dart loaded with vamp kryptonite in his hand and shrugged. "Whatever the lady wants—you know me…" he added with a cocky smile of his own, "I aim to please."

"Mmmm," Stefan agreed with a nod, "looks like you did your job. Maybe a little too good." He flashed Damon a crude leer. "You sure as hell managed to remove the stick out of our girlfriend's ass today. Thanks bro," he chortled as he crawled up the bed towards where Elena waited, half naked and trembling like a deer caught in a sniper's scope. "However did I miss seeing this side of you?" he mused to no one in particular as he advanced on her like the predator he'd become.

Stefan was less than a foot away and her eyes darted to Damon's. He could see the unasked questions shouting at him there in her gaze. He put his thumb on the plunger of the dart and gave an imperceptible nod. Yes, he was ready. And no, Stefan wouldn't lay a hand on her.

Elena tossed her head. "You just weren't looking hard enough," she retorted, giving Damon one final look before letting Stefan grab her and pull her forward into a kiss.

Elena desperately fought the urge to cringe when his tongue shoved its way into her mouth. This was Stefan—the guy she'd loved for over a year, but now…She tamped down her disgust and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, distracting him.

Damon moved like a cobra striking a rat. Stefan didn't stand a chance. One minute the younger Salvatore had his arms full of a seemingly willing Elena and was thinking he was about to get himself in the middle of a threesome…and the next…he was screaming in agony as Damon plunged the dart into his neck and injected him with the entire load of crippling vervain.

As soon as Stefan fell to the bed, rigidly contorting and out of commission, Elena turned away from him with a grimace and immediately wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Damon was busy getting something to secure his brother, but noticed her reaction just the same and his brow shot up. He didn't comment. Not the time for that kind of loaded question, but he tucked the memory away for later discussion because her obvious display of revulsion (even if it was unconscious) was just too damned interesting to forget or let go.

Once Stefan was hogtied with a couple of Damon's belts strategically wrapped around both his wrists and ankles, Damon finally noticed both he and Elena were still naked. He cracked a smile and then laughed outright. "You know," he said, scratching his head, "this is _one_ scenario I never—even in my wildest days—imagined."

"What?" Elena asked, still keeping a wary eye on Stefan. It hadn't quite dawned on her yet.

"This…" he replied, waving a hand at Stefan.

She finally got it and laughed too as the bizarreness of the whole scene hit her. She gave him an impish little smile and quipped, "What? You're a vampire. Surely this isn't the weirdest thing you've ever done?"

He made a face. "Maybe not the weirdest," he answered as he grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped them on. "But being naked while I hogtied my brother was _not _on any to do list I've had in like—ever," he said as he handed her one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers.

Elena took the proffered items of clothing. She was still giving him that little smirk and he paused. "What?"

She pulled the shirt over her head and shrugged as she pulled her long hair out of the collar so that it flowed down her back in long, chocolate waves. "Oh, I don't know—you and Stefan—all naked and tied up…" She shimmied into his boxers, frowning as the sagged far too low on her curvy hips. She made a little knot in them at the waist and smiled when they stayed where they were supposed to. She raised her eyes and gave Damon that same mysterious, but sexy smile. "It's kind of hot if you ask me."

He gaped—literally. The mouth open, slack jawed, blue eyes-a-bulging kind of stare that said loud-and-clear that he honestly could _not_ believe she'd just said that! And then he laughed. This was a side of Elena he'd only heard about from Caroline and those ramblings tended to be watered down and far too flighty and ditzy for him to stay focused—he'd tended to tune her out after a few sentences, so he'd kind of thought she'd exaggerated 'party-girl-Elena'! Damon felt his belly clench at the naughty look in those dark eyes. Obviously not!

His brow quirked, "Why Miss Gilbert, I do believe I've corrupted you. Or…is this the real you finally making an appearance?" he asked with a seductive purr, stalking over to the bed to pull her to him.

She went into his arms willingly. "Oh, I have layers, Mr. Salvatore," she shot back, looping her arms around his neck. She rubbed her groin against his, teasing him. "Some of which you've only begun to explore…"

Damon groaned deep in his throat. This woman was made for him! He crushed his mouth to hers in a kiss that had both their toes curling and once again, Stefan was forgotten as their passion for each other flared to life like a living thing in the room with them.

What was it about her that made him lose it? Damon didn't know and truthfully, he didn't care. All he knew was he could spend the rest of his days loving her because nothing else mattered when Elena was in his arms…

**D&E***********************D&E***********************D&E***********************D&E**

**Okay guys…this one is winding down…they've captured devious and deranged little Stefanie…should they have some more smut before we wrap it up? ;) Let me know what you think. **

**Remember, reviews are like RedBull for the Musie! :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Game **

**A fic by: Jen**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

**Sorry for the long delay in updating, but I was sick as a dog for two weeks and I wrestled with how to end this over and over. I swear I wrote and re-wrote this chappie like five times! Anyhow, here it is—the final part of The Game.**

**Thank you to all of you who've enjoyed the ride with me. I loved writing this fic. Evil Stefan is actually kind of fun! And of course any time I can get Damon nekkid is good with me! ;)**

**Anyhow, thank you again to all of you who R&R'd this fic. It's inspiring.**

**Now, on with the show…**

**Jenna**

**The Game: Final chapter**

**Taking off from where we last left our couple:**

_"Why Miss Gilbert, I do believe I've corrupted you. Or…is this the real you finally making an appearance?" he asked with a seductive purr, stalking over to the bed to pull her to him._

_"Oh, I have layers, Mr. Salvatore," she shot back, looping her arms around his neck. She rubbed her groin against his, teasing him. "Some of which you've only begun to explore…"_

_Damon groaned deep in his throat. This woman was made for him! He crushed his mouth to hers in a kiss that had both their toes curling and once again, Stefan was forgotten as their passion for each other flared to life like a living thing in the room with them and nothing else mattered when Elena was in his arms…_

**Part 8**

With a low groan of disappointment, Damon finally broke the kiss and pulled back. "Not that I don't want to continue this…" His jaw tightened and his eyes fixated for a moment on her lips. "I do." More than she knew as a matter of fact. He sighed and retreated from her temptation. "But, I think we need to take care of him first," he said, his eyes landing on a hog-tied Stefan lying beside the bed.

Elena nodded and took several deep calming breaths to get her body back under control. "You're right," she admitted in a voice still a bit breathless from his kisses.

For once, Damon hated being right! He wanted nothing more than to indulge in his endless desire for her. Their eyes locked and the sexual chemistry between them crackled back to life. He grabbed her face and kissed her again. It was a deep, hungry kiss and Elena mewled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she attacked his mouth with equal voracity.

With a soft curse, Damon came to his senses and once again reared back, putting her at arm's length. "You're dangerous," he panted.

Her brows lowered at the loss of his mouth on hers, but her eyes went to Stefan and the rational part of her brain reminded her that they would have a lot more time to finish this once they had Stefan secured. That made her feel better and she smiled to herself. She was feeling particularly sassy as she let her eyes trail over Damon's body before backing away from him. She tossed her head and took great care to give an extra wriggle in her hips and derriere as she hopped off his king sized bed. Damon gave a little growl. His eyes glued to her curves.

"Stop that," he said, moving away from her to grab a pair of pants out of his dresser. He decided commando was the way to go today because his dick was already hard and confining it in any more layers would just be too cruel.

Elena turned her flirtatious smile upon him and batted her lashes at him. "It's your fault, you know?" she commented, dark eyes twinkling.

He wasn't quite used to being on the receiving end of this kind of flirty behavior from Elena and her naughty grin went straight to his groin. He paused in pulling on his pants and it took everything Damon had to resist the urge to say 'fuck Stefan!' and just drop his jeans again and toss her ass back on the bed. Instead he focused on her words and got his pants up his hips, wincing as he forced his semi-hard cock into the confines of its denim prison. "Of course it is," he replied with a roll of his eyes. He relaxed just a tad. Now this was familiar territory. Elena simply giggled and his lip curled into his signature smirk. "Care to share exactly what's my fault _this_ time?" he asked, raising a brow.

Elena sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on a pair of Damon's socks. She glanced at him over her shoulder as she responded. Her hands ran along the slender curve of her ankle, smoothing the sock in place and her lips twitched when his eyes went to her endless legs and stayed, riveted. She giggled and his eyes flew to her face. She smiled again only this time that seductive little smirk of hers made his head spin. "Maybe…I'll tell…if you're still being good," she teased, the double entendre obvious.

His jaw tightened. Fuck-en-A! He had to give it to her. She was being a tease and quite a successful one at that! His body already ached and he was a mere hairsbreadth away from taking her, despite their captive audience. Her eyes wandered over his chest again and lower and her pink little tongue came out to wet her succulent lips. He sucked in a sharp breath as his blue eyes darkened with lust. "Elena…you're playing with fire," he warned, doing his best to ignore her siren's call. His erection was pressing against the fabric of his jeans now and he was seriously considering whether he could get another romp in before Stefan woke up..

Her soft chuckle made his cock throb even more. "Mmm, I think I like playing with fire—it burns so good!"

Was she trying to ruin him? "Elena, you're killing me here," he groaned, buttoning his jeans over what was now a raging and almost painful hard on.

She gave a soft peal of laughter as she stood up and faced him. Damon paused; she was sporting that smile that made him think all kinds of wicked. He swallowed thickly. Oh fuck! He was going to snap if she kept this up!

"Weeeeellllll…" she said, drawing out the word until it sounded like a caress, torturing him, "if you weren't so irresistible, then I wouldn't be distracted…" she explained, her eyes landing on the bulge in his jeans briefly before coming back to his face, "so really, it's your own fault," she finished, a husky edge to her voice.

Her arousal perfumed the air around them and it sent Damon's senses spinning again. It was heaven and hell simultaneously and Damon decided then and there that naughty Elena was his own personal brand of heroin. And he wanted another fix—desperately. His eyes narrowed on her smug expression for just a second before he stalked around the bed, having made the decision that he didn't care if the entire town council was sitting in the room. He wanted her and he wanted her now.

Stefan chose that moment to groan and stir in his bonds, it was so low that only his vampire hearing caught it, but it effectively snapped him back to reality. Damn!

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Now who's distracting who?" he chided, wagging his finger at her, before pivoting on his heel and heading over to his bureau for a shirt.

"Is it working?" she asked huskily.

Damon grabbed one of his signature John Vervatos Tee-shirts and tugged it over his head. "Like you really need an answer to that," he told her, smirking.

They shared a heated look before Stefan again made his presence known by letting out a muttered curse as he came to from the vervain. It was louder this time and Elena's head whipped over to her ex.

"Damon, I think he's waking up. Why is he waking up so fast?" she whispered, edging away from Stefan's prone body and towards Damon.

Damon moved around her and over to Stefan. He squatted down to get a good look at his brother. Stefan's eyes were heavy lidded, but open. They were unfocused and dazed, filled with pain, but Damon knew it wouldn't be long before Stefan was wide awake and bitching about being tied up. The elder Salvatore wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and stood up, hefting the other vampire over his shoulder. "He's on AB overload, Elena," he explained as he headed for the door. "The more human blood you drink, the better your senses." He headed down the stairs and towards the basement with Elena trailing after him.

"So, what are we going to do with him?"

He shrugged as they came to the front landing. "I say we get Captain Dickhead here settled into his new accommodations downstairs or we're going to have to deal with another long winded diatribe about how we're into bondage…" Elena snorted and Damon shot her a wink over his shoulder as he began his way down another flight of stairs, "or most likely, it'll be a bitch session about something not _nearly_ as intriguing as getting you in handcuffs..." he added, smirking when her breath hitched and she flushed bright red.

He ignored her muttered, "You're such an ass!" because he knew by the racing of her heart that she was _far_ more turned on by the thought than angry.

His lip curled. Well, isn't that interesting? He tucked that information away to be used for later.

**D&E************D&E**************D&E************D&E************D&E************D&E**

**Downstairs at the Salvatore Boarding House:**

Elena peered into the viewing window of the vervain room. Stefan was untied and moaned groggily as he struggled to sit up. He may have been acting like a total jerk lately, but she still didn't like to see him in pain, so she started to shut the sliding door to the viewing slot. Suddenly, he sat straight up and turned his head to stare at her.

She gasped at the utter ruthlessness she saw in his eyes. "You fucking little blood bag!" he snarled and then, quicker than she could blink, he was across the short space, slamming up against the door with such force that the frame rattled. It startled her and she stumbled back. He wrapped his fingers around the bars and pressed his face up to the open window. "What do you think you're doing, Elena?" he purred, flashing his fangs at her. "Klaus will kill you for this. You know that, right?"

Damon appeared at Elena's back and Stefan snarled at him. Damon simply flashed his one sided smirk. "I'm thinking Klaus is going to wonder why you haven't reported in and come and check on you…"

Stefan chuckled. "And you think you'll suddenly be able to kill him?" He scoffed. "People have been after Klaus for a thousand years." He shook his head and smirked, "He'll spank your ass, Damon. You're no match for him."'

Damon shrugged. "It's worth a shot and if it doesn't work…" Damon let the sentence hang and gave Stefan a cheeky grin. "Well, if I was a betting man…I'd bet it'll be _you_ that gets spanked for not keeping your eye on Elena and me like you were supposed to."

Stefan's smirk dropped and he scowled. "Let me out of here," he growled.

Damon chortled. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen." He turned to Elena, ignoring Stefan's tantrum. "Satisfied?"

She nodded, still keeping a wary eye on Stefan. "So what do we do now?"

Damon wriggled his brows at her as he led her away from the basement and Stefan's curses and threats. "I can think of a few things," he said with a sensual curve to his lips.

Elena blushed and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious, Damon."

"So am I," he returned, grinning at her with a mix of unrepentant cheekiness and heady desire.

Elena felt the answering tug of lust deep within her belly. They stopped in the entryway of the boarding house. To the right was the parlor. They could go in there and plot and plan their next move, which was the most logical choice, but next to them, just steps away, were the stairs that led to Damon's bedroom and bliss. Definitely not the logical choice, but it was, by far, the most tempting…

Elena's heart beat accelerated as Damon took a step closer to her. Her hands came out to push him away—they needed to focus, but as soon as she touched him, electric shocks seemed to travel through her fingers and along every nerve ending of her body. Her blood warmed and her breathing became labored.

"Damon!" she gasped softly.

Her scent was intoxicating and Damon got even closer. "Elena…" he purred in return, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her forward that last little bit until their bodies were flush, pressed together.

Their eyes clashed, and as one, they came together. Elena leaned up just as Damon lowered his head and their mouths met in the middle. It was almost frightening, their desperate need for each other, but after denying it for so long, it was bound to be explosive. And it was.

Their need just defied all rhyme or reason and Damon crushed her to him, his arms felt like steel bands locked around her waist as he made the decision. Without further thought, he raced them upstairs and into his bedroom.

Elena gasped as he dropped her on his bed, the sudden loss of his lips on hers made her long to feel him next to her again. She opened her arms and he followed her onto the downy softness of his king-sized mattress. He hovered over her, his arms braced on either side of her head.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

"Yes," she answered without reservation.

One side of his mouth quirked up into his infamous smirk, "Good," he all but purred before he levered himself off her and reached into his nightstand.

Elena waited with bated breath for whatever he was up to now. With Damon…you never knew! When he pulled out a pair of handcuffs, her eyes widened. "Uh…what exactly do you plan to do with those?"

"It's my turn to play a game…" he growled and a tiny shiver of fear danced up her spine. He paused, "you said you trusted me, right?"

Again she answered 'yes' without hesitation. Damon smiled. "Then you have nothing to worry about," he said softly, kissing her lips with such tenderness that all of Elena's fear melted away and the only thing left was an intense desire and curiosity to discover what it would be like to be completely submissive to a dangerous predator like Damon Salvatore.

Elena licked her lips. It was sink or swim. Jump or run. She wanted to jump—to free-fall into the vortex of everything Damon could offer. She nodded and let him take her wrists. "Okay," she breathed. "Show me."

His grin lit up his face and made his impossibly blue eyes sparkle. Elena was so enthralled by his beauty that she barely noticed when he clicked the metal rings around her wrists. Her heart started to pound when he pulled the Tee-shirt over her head and down her arms. It got stuck at her wrists because of the handcuffs, but Damon simply wrapped a hand in the cotton fabric and used it as leverage to bring her up off her back and to her knees. He pulled her over to one of the massive wooden columns at the foot of his four poster bed and secured her arms above her head, attaching the links of the cuffs to a metal hook that was unobtrusively screwed into the top of the column. Elena trembled when Damon climbed up on the bed behind her. He ran his hands along her sides and up her arms before he gave her wrists a tug to see if she was well and truly secured. His mouth trailed down her neck, licking a sucking at her tender spots and Elena shuddered. She was nervous at being in such vulnerable position, but didn't balk. It was Damon, and if this was to be an exercise in trust…then she'd give him that every day—any day, because she knew, unequivocally, that he would rather die than hurt her.

She shuddered again, her body convulsing with pleasure and nervous energy. He placed a hand on her lower back, petting her in a soothing manner. "Are you okay?" he asked, nibbling at that place behind her ear that made her wiggle and moan.

"Yes," she gasped softly when his tongue came out to play too.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" she said and then blushed at how quickly she'd replied.

He chuckled and she turned her head and his eyes met hers. "They're not too tight are they?" he asked as one of his hands went to where her wrists were secured.

Elena shook her head, her face still burning, but she'd already decided she wanted this. "No. They're…" She wet her lips, "they're fine," she breathed, unbelievably turned on.

Damon nodded. His blue eyes were almost black with lust as he whipped his shirt over his head and tossed it across the room. He ran his hands along her body, letting his palms slide forward to cup her breasts. He leaned in, blanketing her back with his chest and pinched her nipples lightly. "Elena…you're so beautiful." His teeth found that spot behind her ear and he nibbled at it. She moaned and arched into his touch. Damon growled. "Fuck! You look so hot tied to my bed…" he panted, pumping his hard on up against her ass as his hot breath along her ear made her shiver and goose-bumps break out along her flesh.

"I need to be inside you," he said, flipping open the button of his jeans and tugging down his zipper. His cock sprung free and he gave a soft groan of satisfaction to be released from the painful confines of his jeans. They were both on their knees and he tugged her borrowed boxers down her hips until they pooled at her knees. He spread her legs a bit, his eyes roaming hungrily over her curvy ass and the pouty lips of her sex. His mouth watered. "Elena…" he moaned and palmed her mound from behind, his fingers sliding along her delicate wet folds to find that tiny nub that sent her to heaven and back.

Elena cried out when his fingers found her clitoris with unerring ease and teased it until it was swollen and desperate for more. "Damon," she whined, "please!" She wantonly grinded against his hand and fingers, aching for the sweet release he could give her.

It was just the push Damon needed. He grabbed her hips and yanked her back, almost making her fall forward, if she hadn't been chained to the bedpost she might have fallen on her face. He spread her thighs and guided his cock to the weeping entrance of his own personal version of heaven.

Elena's arms were stretched over her head and she writhed in her bonds, pushing her hips back, begging him without words to give her what she needed.

And he did. With one sure thrust, he filled her completely. It was crazy, how good it felt and they both groaned loudly, pausing to savor the feeling of being joined again.

Damon's jaw tightened and he gasped for breath he didn't need. "You're so tight!" he hissed, his hands tightening on her hips to the point of being painful.

Elena gasped for breath, her heart hammering as if she'd just run the New York Marathon. "It's because you're so big!" she moaned, struggling against her bonds. She wanted to touch him. Feel him. He plunged inside her to the hilt and she whimpered, her fingers curling around the top of the column. "So good…oh God, Damon, please!"

He gripped her cuffed wrists as he began to move inside her, fucking her with long sure strokes that had her screaming in pleasure, her nails digging into the wood of the bed post she was restrained to. She pushed back into each thrust, hungry for every inch of him. "Yes-yes-yes-yes!" she chanted, eyes rolling in exquisite joy as he moved in and out of her from behind.

Damon was right there with her, utterly lost in the blissful feelings she gave him as her wet heat surrounded him. She began to flutter and ripple around his dick and his jaw clenched so hard in order to stave off his orgasm, that it was a miracle he didn't crack a tooth or two. He cupped her sex again, his fingers tugging and tweaking her clit as he pounded into her. Elena panted hard, writhing and keening low in her throat as she rushed closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

Her eyes fluttered as tiny, tingle shocks of ecstasy started to radiate from her belly outwards. "Damon! Harder! Oh God-oh God!" she cried as her body tightened and her toes curled in anticipation.

Damon could feel how close she was and he was desperate to get her off before he did. One hand played with her clit while the other wrapped itself in her long flowing hair and tugged her head back. "Do you like my cock inside you, baby?"

"Oh God! Yes!" Her back bowed as he wrapped his hand tighter in her hair and yanked, making her scream in rapturous pain.

He scraped his blunt teeth along her neck, biting her roughly and she gave another sharp cry, arching even further into his driving hips. Damon growled, more than a little excited at the submissive side Elena was showing him. He slammed into her harder and harder, his entire body quivering with the need for relief. She tilted her head to the side and he felt his fangs drop. "Come for me, Elena," he growled against her neck before sinking his teeth home.

Her world exploded in that instant and Elena went headfirst over the cliff, climaxing long and hard with a blazing white noise that left her weak, trembling and nearly unconscious as she rode out the waves of endless pleasure.

Damon didn't fare any better. The second her blood hit his senses, he lost his hard earned control and pounded into her like a madman. His animalistic thrusts lacked their normal grace and rhythm, but he truthfully didn't really care at that point. He simply sought release from the agonized lust that was sizzling through his veins. And when it finally hit him and he came undone, he shouted her name and spilled himself inside her in several long bursts of delirious satisfaction.

When the last tingle ebbed, his knees buckled. "Holy fuck!" he groaned, collapsing against her back and shuddering like a junkie needing a fix.

Elena couldn't reply, though she echoed the sentiment. She was simply too far gone to put it into words. She whimpered as he slipped out of her and their combined fluids ran down her thighs. She pressed her legs together, wanting to keep him inside her as she sagged heavily against the wooden column of the bed post, holding onto it for dear life since it was the only thing keeping her limp body upright. Damon was heavy against her back, but she welcomed his weight. He felt solid, comforting in the aftershocks of her mind-numbing orgasm. She'd never almost blacked out from sex before, but then again, it was Damon—he broke all the rules—all the time. Elena laid her head against the smooth wood and closed her eyes. Her arms ached, but she didn't care. She felt too damned good to whimper about her aching arms. Her body felt numb, amazingly and perfectly numb and she knew she'd never get tired of the way Damon made love to her.

"Are you alright?" he murmured, placing a wet, somewhat sloppy kiss along her neck.

She managed a small nod. "Mm-hmm," she muttered, too blissed out to say more.

"Am I too heavy?"

"Unh-uh," she sighed, still too weak to even attempt to move.

Damon gave a satisfied purr and hugged her from behind. He loved her. So fucking much sometimes that it actually scared him! Not even Katherine had ever made him feel like Elena did. It was wonderful and terrifying simultaneously.

Finally, after several long, ragged moments, Damon managed to drag himself off her. His head was spinning. He'd never felt anything like that before. She was his addiction, his kryptonite and his heroin all rolled into one delicious package. There was no doubt about it. But, looking at Elena now, collapsed limply against the bed-post and still totally out of it, he had to figure that maybe…just maybe, he might be hers too.

His hands trembled slightly as he undid the handcuffs and she fell into his arms. He laid her gently on the bed, a little bit frightened that he'd been too rough on her, but the smile that graced her face eased him of that notion almost immediately. That was _not_ the smile of a woman who'd been used too harshly. No, it was the smile of a woman who'd just had some of the best sex of her life. His chest swelled and he felt unusually proud that he'd put that look on her face.

It was in that moment that he heard the door downstairs slam. What the hell? No one was supposed to be here and the last thing Damon wanted was an uninvited guest. "I'll be right back," he said to her, brushing his lips across hers before rolling out of bed and pulling on his pants.

"Mmmm, okay…" Elena murmured as she snuggled under the comforter, hugging his pillow. She was exhausted and blissfully unaware of everything but her desire to sleep.

He smirked. She was adorably easy to get along with like this—no stubborn questions or insisting she go with him. He tucked the information away, pleased that he now had a weapon of his own to use when she batted those big brown eyes at him and demanded her way. He'd simply fuck her brains out and then maybe he'd have at least a chance at denying her every wish and command!

When Damon got downstairs, he knew before he even checked the basement that Stefan was gone. "Shit!" He turned and rushed down the basement steps, skidding to a halt when he saw the open door to Stefan's cell. It wasn't broken, so someone had let him out. "God dammit!" he growled, raking a hand through his hair. Just then his cell phone rang and he dug into the pocket of his jeans to retrieve it. Stefan's number was flashing on the screen and he rolled his eyes. Of course!

"Hello brother," he purred, unwilling to let Stefan know how pissed he was.

Stefan's chuckle came through the phone, setting Damon's teeth on edge. "So, as I'm sure you've noticed, I'm no longer your prisoner. You really have to keep better watch over your unwilling guests, Damon. Leaving me alone…and with my phone…" he added, causing Damon to curse under his breath. Dammit! How the fuck had he forgotten to check that? "Stupid move," Stefan said, laughing softly and Damon actually agreed with him—that _had_ been a stupid move.

"What can I say?" he retorted flippantly, "I was a little distracted." Damon knew Stefan would get the meaning behind that comment and it salved his ego a bit to rub his brother's nose in the fact that he was with Elena.

"Ahhh…that's right, you were busy…uh…entertaining my ex…" Stefan shot back, and Damon was stunned at how nonchalantly he said that. If the positions were reversed, he'd be reaching through the phone to rip Stefan's throat out! Damon was quiet and Stefan went on. "So tell me—is she still alive? From all the screaming going on upstairs I wasn't sure if you were screwing her or killing her!"

Damon growled. He wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer. "What do you want, Stefan? I thought you were compelled to protect Elena. You certainly can't do that if you're not here."

"I couldn't do that locked inside a cell in the basement either."

"Touché." Damon gritted his teeth in frustration. They'd had him dammit! Now Stefan was loose again and who knew what the hell he had planned. After what his brother pulled earlier, Damon wasn't putting anything past him. "So what do you propose now? What's your angle? Cause I know you have one."

Stefan laughed again. "Not a thing. No angle. No plan. I just want my freedom and I'll do whatever it takes to get that even if it means sacrificing that little blood-bag we call a girlfriend."

Damon growled low and deep. "Stefan, you want to be Klaus's little bitch for eternity, that's your prerogative, but if you come after Elena and I'll stake you myself!"

Stefan chuckled. "Ouch, that hurts, brother. It really does, but I have no intention of coming after Elena. If anything I expect you to keep _her_ from coming after _me_." He snickered. "Think you can manage that? Or is it still all about me with her?"

Damon bit back the furious rebuttal that wanted to burst forth. He'd just got done rocking Elena's world, but then again…Katherine had always said he was the better brother in the bedroom too and yet she'd still chosen Stefan over him. Who's to say Elena wouldn't do the same?

"What's that?" Stefan asked with barely disguised amusement. "Nothing to say to that, bro?" Stefan gave a knowing sigh and chortled with laughter. "Oh this is classic! You're still worried she's going to choose me aren't you?"

Damon didn't utter a sound. He was afraid the only thing that would come out would be a fluent string of curses anyhow and that would only give Stefan the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to him. Fuck that! Finally he found his voice and was happy and proud it sounded as arrogant as he'd hoped. "I think we both know Elena has better taste than Katherine." He smirked. There take that dickhead!

Stefan started to reply and then paused and Damon could hear someone else in the background before his brother said, "Hold on…someone here wants to talk to you."

"Stefan, I don't give a—" Damon stopped abruptly when Klaus's voice came over the line.

"Hello, Damon…"

Realizing that Stefan was with Klaus shocked him for all of a second before Damon rolled his eyes. "Great. So I guess I have you to thank for the jailbreak, huh?"

"No, actually it was my sister, but that's neither here nor there. It seems the situation has changed and Stefan tells me you've been taking _very good care_ of Elena for me…"

Damon could hear the sly innuendo in his voice and it grated on his nerves. "Get to the point," he demanded. He wasn't discussing him and Elena and their newfound relationship with Klaus!

"Always so impatient…" The Original chuckled wickedly. "I would have thought that a hundred and fifty years of trying to get to Katherine and the time you've spent waiting for Elena to notice you would have taught you that patience is a virtue, Damon."

Damon knew he was baiting him and didn't bite. "Well, that's because you don't really know me," he replied cheekily instead.

"No, I don't, but I know what you want, Damon…and I can give it to you."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that!" he returned. He exhaled loudly, aggravated. "What do you really want, Klaus? What's your big plan?

"Oh, I don't have a big plan as you put it. I simply do not feel that Stefan is needed there to protect Elena anymore." Damon was stunned for a moment until Klaus went on. "After all who needs compulsion, when love is a far stronger motive?"

Damon knew there was more to it than that. "What else? I know there's a catch in there somewhere."

Klaus laughed. "There is one condition…"

"I knew it!" Damon growled. "What's your condition?"

"You have a choice, Damon. You can either choose to protect Elena and have her for yourself or you can have your brother back. I'll release him from his compulsion right now if you choose, but you'll be giving up the woman you love."

"That's not an acceptable choice," he growled into the phone, pacing back and forth in the hallway of the cellar as he wracked his brain for a clever way out of the mess this conversation was turning into.

"It's the same one I gave your brother three months ago and he chose you." Klaus gave a pregnant pause before he asked, "What, or should I say, whom will _you _choose? Elena or your brother. Tick-tock, Damon, you have exactly one minute to decide."

Damon felt like Klaus had reached through the phone and grabbed his heart in his fist. His entire body actually ached at the thought of losing Elena after he'd just found her, but he knew there was really no choice. He owed Stefan, no matter what a dick he'd become lately, he owed his brother his life. "Fine," he said sadly, "let Stefan go and I'll—" The words wouldn't come. His throat closed up and he felt sick.

"You can't say it, can you?" Damon heard the other vampire chuckle and his jaw clenched. "You know, Stefan," Klaus was saying, "I think he actually loves the girl more than you did."

Suddenly Stefan was on the phone again. "Damon," he purred and the elder Salvatore could almost _see_ the smirk on his brother's face. "Thanks for nothing. If you even care anymore…I'm already free. I've made my choice and you've made yours," he said with quiet menace. "Don't look for me and don't try and find me. Let me go because if you don't, the next time we see each other…only one of us will walk away," he paused and added softly, "and then where will Elena be?"

And with that parting shot the line went dead. Damon stared at the phone for a long moment, stunned and to his utter shock, a bit heartbroken. His brother was gone. It was finally dawning on him that Stefan wasn't coming back and he felt gutted. He sagged against the wall for a minute until he heard the door upstairs open.

"Damon…?" Elena called down softly. "Are you down here?"

He straightened and squared his shoulders. "Yeah, I…uh…" How did he explain this to her without hurting her anymore? He met her halfway up the stairs.

She was dressed in another of his Tee-shirts and her panties. She looked gorgeous, but for once he couldn't really appreciate her beauty. "Let's go upstairs. We need to talk."

Elena dug her heels in and refused to budge. "Why? What is it? Is it Stefan? Is he okay?"

Her rapid fire questions would need answering, but he didn't want to do it here in this depressing dark stairwell. Damon took her hand and led her back up the stairs with a promise that he'd explain everything. His conscience was weighing heavily upon him, but he knew he had to come clean. He ushered her into the parlor where a fire still crackled in the hearth. "Elena…"

Elena could see the frown marring his beautiful face and her stomach dropped. Something was very, very wrong. "What? What is it, Damon?"

He swallowed thickly. "It's Stefan…" He paused as she gazed up at him with those trusting big brown eyes and Damon would have rather staked himself right then than tell her the truth. But he'd promised her no more lies. "He's gone, Elena."

Her eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around her middle. "What do you mean gone? As in left the building gone?"

He nodded. "We blew it. Rebekah broke him out and he's back with Klaus."

Her jaw dropped and she did a pretty accurate imitation of a fish-out-water look. "But-but why? I thought he wanted to be free from Klaus? Even if he was being a total jerk, I thought more than anything he wanted Klaus dead!"

"He doesn't know what he wants, Elena! He's…well, let's just say he's happy being Klaus's lackey and leave it at that."

There was more to it and Elena knew it. She put her hand on his arm. "What did he say, Damon?"

He hesitated. He didn't want to give her a blow by blow of how cruel Stefan had been, but he also didn't want to get caught keeping things from her. Finally, honesty won out and he told her the truth. The only thing he left out were the crude remarks Stefan had made about hearing them making love because Damon honestly felt there was no need for her to hear those dirty details.

"He actually said only one of you would walk away?"

Damon nodded again, but seeing Elena's face crumble broke his heart and he went to her, soothing her the best way he knew how. "Elena, he didn't really mean that. Hell, he's so far under Klaus's thumb that he doesn't know what he's saying anymore!"

Her eyes hardened. "No, that's not true," she told him, shaking her head. "He knew what he was doing. Last night…he knew. Today…he knew. He chose to leave."

Damon's shoulders sagged at the finality in that statement. She was only repeating what he'd been telling himself ever since finding Stefan gone. "I know," he agreed quietly. They were both silent for a moment before Damon broke the silence. "We're not getting him back, Elena."

His voice was whisper soft and just this side of ragged. He looked so broken that Elena immediately went to him. "Damon, hey…hey…listen to me…" she said, cupping his jaw in her hands, "we'll survive this. We always survive." Her thumbs stroked the tense muscles along his jawline. "Trust me."

The fire cast a flickering glow upon his face, making him look almost other-worldly beautiful. "He's gone," he whispered, his blue eyes haunted, "my brothers' really gone and we're not ever getting him back. You know that, right?"

Elena's stared deeply into his eyes for a long moment before she answered. "Then we'll let him go," she said, never breaking eye contact with him. "We'll have to let him go," she told him determinedly, more worried about Damon right then than Stefan.

He gave a small, imperceptible nod of his head before he pulled her to him, crushing her small frame against his own. He buried his face in the side of her neck and breathed in her familiar scent. He whispered her name and just held her, seeking the comfort she could give him.

Elena hugged him back for all she was worth. For once, Damon needed her strength and she was going to be here to lend it to him. "We'll be okay…" she whispered, stroking his head and running her fingers through his soft hair. "I promise," she added, kissing the side of his cheek.

He pulled back and did his best to give her his signature smirk, but it lacked its usual cockiness. "Well…what do we do now? There's no immediate catastrophe to ward off or big bad to fight…you're life isn't in danger—at least not today," he added with a roll of his expressive eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Stefan doesn't want to be saved. I—" He shook his head, at a loss. "I don't know what to do now," he admitted softly.

He meant part of that speech as a sarcastic joke, but Elena could hear the very real fear and confusion in his voice at the end. Damon didn't know how to do post traumatic normal. He'd need help with that and she was more than willing to give it. Stefan was gone. At least for now. Maybe someday they'd get him back, but it would never be the same. That part of her life was really over and she accepted it. It was then that the pressure of that last few weeks seemed to melt away and Elena felt released. She was ready to start a new chapter in her life. Her relationship with Damon was just beginning and Elena couldn't help the shiver of excitement that raced up her spine at the thought. He was impulsive and sometimes drove her crazy just as often as he made her smile. A relationship with Damon wouldn't always be roses and sunshine—more likely than not, it'd be like trying to wrestle a lightning bolt to the ground. But it'd also never be dull and she knew without a doubt he'd always choose her. Just like she had made the choice to choose him—together they'd be strong.

She took his hand in hers and began to lead him towards the stairs. "Now…" she said, an impish grin quirking her full lips upwards. "I think it's time for you to take me back upstairs and show me again just how much you love me…" She wriggled her brows at him, surprising him by giving him her own rendition of his flirty-eye-thing and making him laugh huskily, "repeatedly if necessary," she added before bolting up the stairs, knowing full well he'd follow. He may have already captured her heart, but that didn't mean she was ready surrender unconditionally—after all, Damon did enjoy a good chase. And Elena planned on leading him on a merry one before she eventually let him catch her…completely.

_The End._

_**D&E*********D&E***********D&E**********D&E**********D&E**********D&E*********D&E**_

_**Okay guys, a kind of fluffy ending, but I usually do the *Big-Happy* at the ending of all my fics. If I wanted angst I'd just watch the shows and not bother writing or reading fan-fiction—right? Anyhow, hope you all enjoyed it. Drop musie a line and let me know what you think…I'm going to go back to work on a fic I sincerely want to get finished now—The Auction. So many of you have waited patiently for me to finish it and I am finally feeling inspired again. :) :)**_

_**Wish me luck. Reviews are love people…**_


End file.
